What Happened?
by Hi Im Crazy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Your typical cliché: James has a crush on Lily, but she hates him! Ahh! What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him? Read and Review please! OMG I POSTED A BONUS CHAPTER!
1. The Train Ride

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 1: The Train Ride  
  
-----  
  
Lily sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting for her friends. It was the first day of her 7th year. She had been dreading this year because it was the last. She'd always loved Hogwarts, and didn't want to leave. She wanted to spend her whole life there. Though, to tell you the truth, she didn't mind spending her live in any place, as long as it wasn't with her sister, Petunia.  
  
Lily was stunningly beautiful, though she didn't think so herself. She had waist length red hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. She was petite, standing at around 5'5".  
  
The compartment door slammed open and her three best friends appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Lils!" the tall brunette exclaimed. Samantha had shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. She was the less hyper friend out of the three Lily had. She took a seat next to Lily.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily said back to them. She gave all three a big smile.  
  
"We had been looking all over for you," Alex explained. She also had brown hair, though she had blonde highlights in it. It was slightly wavy and was a little longer than shoulder length. She had beautiful blue eyes that any guy could get lost in.  
  
The last one spoke up. "Uh, I told you guys she would be in the back, but did you listen. No. Of course not. Why? Because, as always, Julia is the dumb blonde." Julia had received that label in the fourth year, and... well... deserved it. She was right some of the time but was mostly a ditz. (A/N: sorry to any of you blondes out there, I'm not trying to diss you or anything)  
  
"Julia, you were the one insisting Lily was in the front of the train," Samantha said.  
  
Julia turned red and laughed nervously. "That's what I said... wasn't it?" Samantha rolled her eyes.  
  
"So," Alex said, turning to Lily, "what did you do all summer? Did you get Head Girl?"  
  
"Well-," Lily started before she was cut off by a loud noise down the train.  
  
"What the hell...?" Julia said, turning around to look at what was going on. James Potter was running down the train, followed closely by Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew was trying to keep up in the back. The Marauders.  
  
They stopped running and slipped into the compartment next to the girls, though they could hear the boys' voices.  
  
"Yes, we got him this time!" they could hear a familiar voice yell. The voice belonged to none other than James Potter, the best looking guy in school. He had jet black hair and pretty hazel eyes. He was 5'9" and had a nice body from playing Quidditch.  
  
"Oh, he's going to be so mad when he gets out of there!" chimed in a second voice. Sirius Black was also an extremely good looking boy. He was around James's height, with black hair also, though his was a bit more tamed.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was a short, chubby boy with light brown hair. The only reason he was friends with them was because they felt guilty about something they did to him in the third year. He spoke next. "We're all going to be in so much trouble. Oh this is going to be so-"  
  
Remus Lupin cut him off. "Aw, Peter, why don't you lighten up a bit? I mean, it's not that big off a deal. All we did was lock him in a compartment." Remus Lupin was quieter and calmer than James and Sirius, but way more daring and fun than Peter. He wasn't as wanted by girls as James and Sirius were, but he was defiantly pleasing to the eye. He had shoulder length brown hair that was always up in a low ponytail with some loose in the front.  
  
"Lock who is a compartment?" came a voice from the now opened door. Remus, Sirius, and James stopped laughing and looked over to see who said that. It was Lily.  
  
James immediately ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at her. "Severus Snape, of course!" Lily had a serious expression on her face.  
  
"It was bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus nudged him to shut up.  
  
"What compartment?" Lily asked.  
  
"Aw, Lils, you're not gonna go save him now, are you?" James asked, disappointed.  
  
"What compartment?" Lily repeated, ignoring James's question.  
  
"5 compartments down," he muttered and she left without saying anything else to him. She walked to the compartment. Snape was banging on the door.  
  
"Someone help me!" came the muffled voice of the Slytherin. Lily unlocked the door with her wand and Snape ran right past her without a 'thank you' of any sort. Not that she expected it. It wasn't that she liked saving Slytherins from James's pranks. She just loved to do what James didn't want her too. She walked back to her friends who looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Why did you just help Snape?" Alex asked Lily. She choose not to answer.  
  
"I need to go to the Head compartment. Later," she said, walking out. She thought that the Head Boy was going to be the Ravenclaw Sal Johnson or someone like that. But boy, was she in for a surprise. She walked into the compartment and screamed.  
  
"Potter?!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Her surprised expression turned to anger.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he snapped, pissed off that she was mad at him.  
  
She snorted. "You didn't get Head Boy, did you?"  
  
His mood changed instantly. "Uh huh!" he grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes as Professor O'Connell stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Sit down, sit down..." she told Lily, practically pushing her into a chair. She explained the rules of being the Heads of the school.  
  
"There will be a separate room for the two of you, though you are allowed to remain in your current dormitories if you prefer," she explained. The two off them nodded and were dismissed from the meeting.  
  
"So this should be fun!" James said, putting his arm around her. She shook it off and walked faster than him, back to her compartment. She sat down and starred out the window the rest of the ride, thinking about how much she hated James potter.  
  
----- Review please! This is my first fic by the way. Lalala REVIEW! 


	2. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 2: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!  
  
-----  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" Sirius randomly sang as he stepped into Hogwarts. Remus snorted at the randomness of the song as he followed him in.  
  
Everyone walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their usual tables and waited for the sorting to begin. When it did, the hall became silent.  
  
James had found it all very exciting when he was sorted, but since his second year, he was easily bored by it, clapping only when he heard other Gryffindors clapping. This happened quite a lot that night. Remus was fooling around with his tie during the ceremony, and Sirius was blowing a piece of loose hair out of his face the whole time. Peter was watching intently. Alex coughed purposely during random points of the sorting, causing Julia to burst out into fits of silent giggles.  
  
Finally the sorting was done and the food appeared before everyone's eyes. Sirius and James dug in at the same time and didn't come up for air. Lily and Julia talked and ate their food slowly, while Alex, Samantha, and Remus discussed their summers.  
  
"It was so lovely," Samantha sighed, concluding her talk about her trip to Paris.  
  
"I'm so jealous of you right now," Alex said to her friend. "I've always wanted to go." She turned to Remus. "Have you ever gone?" He nodded and explained about what he had done there a few summers ago.  
  
Sirius nudged James's arm as he wiped his mouth and pointed to Gina Harold, a fifth year's, drink. James nodded and muttered something, hiding his wand from plain view. He put his wand back and the high fived each other under the table.  
  
James turned to Lily. "So, my love, how was your summer vacation?"  
  
Lily turned to him. "I'm not your 'love'," she said glaring at him and she turned back to her friend and continued the conversation.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" came a shriek near James. Yellow and green bubbles were emerging from Gina's ears. Many people were laughing and many people were yelling.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" she cried again, jumping up from the table and rushing out of the Great Hall, a couple of people following her. James and Sirius were doubled over with laugher, both holding their aching stomachs.  
  
Lily stood up, disgusted with James's behavior. "WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP?" she yelled at him and she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Notice she never yells at you," James told his friend.  
  
Sirius put on a big, fake grin. "I figure it's 'cause she fancies me!" James punched him in the arm and the grin turned to a pout. "Ouchie," Sirius said in a cute, innocent voice, rubbing him upper arm slowly. "Dat huwt." James laughed and they both continued their dinner.  
  
When dinner was finished, everyone headed back to their common rooms except for James and Remus. James went to go check out his new room and Remus decided to tag along.  
  
"Why do you reckon Lily hates me so much?" James asked him.  
  
"Uh... do you want me to truthfully answer that?" James nodded.  
  
"Ok... first off, you play pranks on people for fun-"  
  
"So do you!"  
  
"I never said I didn't... now let me continue. Secondly, you totally disregarded what Lily said a couple off years ago."  
  
"When?" James asked, looking at him.  
  
"That time when you flipped Snape upside down... Lily yelled at you to stop... called you an 'arrogant, bullying toerag'... you remember, don't you?" He laughed as he recalled the memory of Snape hanging upside down.  
  
"Hm...," James nodded.  
  
They reached a portrait of a witch petting her dog and cat. James looked around to make sure no one was watching and flicked the dog's nose and the portrait turned into a door. James pulled the handle to reveal a quaint common room. There was one large fire place in the rooms, one couch and two large chairs. There were 2 pairs of stairs, right next to each other. Both lead up to a door. James figured those were the dormitories. The door on the right was painted gold and had a label that said "Miss Evans" on it. The door on the left was painted gold as well and read "Mr. Potter". There was a bathroom to the left as you entered with two doors.  
  
Remus turned around, hearing a noise. James was too busy gaping at the beautiful room to even notice the sound of someone entering the room.  
  
"Hello Lily," Remus said politely.  
  
"Why, hello Remus," she responded, smiling at him. She turned and glared at James who ignored her completely. She looked around the room and was just as amazed as James. She saw the door that said her name on it, and walked towards the stairs leading to it. She began to climb them and peaked her head into the room.  
  
"Wow...," she said, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face. She gazed around at the room. It was about the size of the girls' dormitory. It was a soft pink in color and there was a large 4-poster bed in the center of the left wall. A desk was set off on the right wall and a dresser was right next to it. The whole room smelled like roses. Lily assumed James's room was the same only it was probably blue and smelt like... well, it probably didn't smell like roses. She backed out of the room and found James in the same position she left him in.  
  
Remus was checking out the bathroom. It was joined at the sink, but there were separate areas for the toilet and bath. It was all white. Not a speck of color. It kind of scared him.  
  
Remus turned to Lily as he came out of the bathroom. "So what do you think?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I dunno. I mean it's really nice but... I think I'd rather stay in the old dormitory." And with that she turned and walked out.  
  
Remus went up to James and slapped him on the head. "You hear that. She's going back to the old dormitory."  
  
James smiled. "Then that's where I'll be."  
  
----- REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Moony's Act

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 3: Moony's Act  
  
-----  
  
Lily walked back to the Gryffindor common room. "Chaser," she said to the Fat Lady and she portrait swung open. Her three friends who had been talking on the couch turned round to see who entered.  
  
"Lily's back!" Julia cried as if he hadn't seen Lily forever. The other two followed her to their red-headed friend.  
  
"Aw, did you miss us Lils?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll be sleeping in my room," Lily admitted to them. "Its nice and everything, but I like this better," she said, referring to the Gryffindor common room. Her friends smiled.  
  
"Yay!" Julia yelled.  
  
They went back to couch with her and continued talking, not noticing Remus and James entering the common room. James looked at the girls, laughed, and whispered something in Remus's ear. Remus's face lit up as he started laughing quietly and whispered something back to James. James nodded and gave him the thumbs up sign. Sirius came from his dormitory and had a puzzled look on his face when he saw Remus laughing. Remus explained in a whisper and Sirius smiled and sniggered as Remus walked past him. James looked at Sirius and cocked his head towards the girls and smiled.  
  
"Hey girls!" James screamed in a valley girl voice as he jumped onto the couch next to the girls. "What's the word?"  
  
"Like total-ay!" Sirius joined in with the same voice as he hoped on the other side of the girls, throwing his hands in the air. All of the girls, with the exception on Lily giggled at this.  
  
"Girl talk," she said to the two boys, dismissing them from the conversation.  
  
"That's why we're, like, here!" Sirius said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey ladies!" came a voice behind them. Everyone turned around and James and Sirius burst out laughing, nearly falling off on the couch.  
  
Remus was heading towards them, tripping slightly because he was wearing high heels. He was carrying a purse and had a shawl wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"What's, like, up?" he continued, still tripping over himself.  
  
"REMUS!" Alex yelled at his, jumping off of the couch. "Give me back my stuff!" She started to run after him. He screamed like a girl (purposely) and threw the purse up in the air. He turned to try to run, but didn't get very far because of the heels he was wearing.  
  
Many people were watching and laughing. They watched as Alex caught the bag and pushed Remus into a chair. Remus was squealing like a girl and let Alex take her heels and shawl off him while throwing a fake fit. She ran up to her dormitory and put the stuff back. When she emerged, she found Remus laughing hysterically in the chair and James and Sirius practically crawling (from laughing so hard) trying to make their way over to him.  
  
"That was so good!" James said as he high fived Remus, both still laughing.  
  
"Moony, old buddy, old pal, (A/N: haha I hate that) you're a genius! How'd you pull it off?"  
  
The brown haired boy pulled out his wand and waved it around before putting it in his back pocket.  
  
Peter walked in about twenty minutes later, around 9:30 pm. He saw his three friends talking and laughing and the angry looks on some of the girls' faces. He walked over to his friends.  
  
"What happened? What did I miss?" he asked quickly.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Everything," he replied. Peter had a bewildered look on his face as he watched his friends walk up to the dormitory. He followed.  
  
----- Ok so that was kinda short but I dunno what else to write for this chapter. Ok so review please! 


	4. Food Fight!

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 4: Food Fight!  
  
-----  
  
"James Potter, stop throwing paper airplanes," the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Infrina, sighed.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" James yelled, swinging his fist in front of him. Many kids laughed as Professor Infrina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very funny, Mr. Potter. Now, back to the lesson..." she said and she turned back to the board. James stuck his tongue out at her when her back was turned, reminding Lily as an immature child. As she watched James make faces at the professor, she felt a sheet of paper hit her arm. She looked down and recognized Julia's hurried handwriting.  
  
~I thought you didn't like James~ it said. She frowned and looked at Julia who was sitting at the next table.  
  
"I don't," she mouthed. Julia sighed and gestured to Lily that she wanted the paper back. Making sure Professor Infrina wasn't looking, she slipped the paper back to her. Julia picked up her quill and started scribbling. She gave the parchment back to Lily.  
  
~Don't give me that! You were just starring at him! Not to mention, you were smiling~ Lily shook her head in disbelief and sighed. After a couple of seconds, the paper was in Julia's hands.  
  
~Well, if he's doing something funny, I think that gives me an excuse to look at him~ As Julia read this, it was her turn to shake her head. She wrote back:  
  
~Sure~ The bell rang and Lily crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash bin. Julia was being ridiculous. Lily? Liking James? 'Right', she thought, 'like that will ever happen.' He was the most arrogant and obnoxious boy ever in her opinion.  
  
The morning went by excruciatingly slow, as the first day back always did. James and Sirius did many dumb things in the three classes before lunch. Lily was so happy when it was lunch time.  
  
"Hello!" Alex yelled as she plopped down in the seat next to Lily.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Lily asked, obviously worn out.  
  
Alex's happy expression turned serious as she pondered this. "Hmm... I dunno." She shrugged and went back to her usual hyper-ness.  
  
James looked at the exhausted Lily. "Aw, Lils, you look terrible!" At this she glared at him. "Will a kiss make it all better?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"No. It'll make my mood worse."  
  
He wasn't that disappointed because he knew that was coming.  
  
"Will you go out with me, my love?"  
  
"What do you think my answer is?"  
  
"Hm... would it be 'no'?"  
  
"You're smarter than you act, Potter," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Why, thank you my love!" James said.  
  
"Don't call me that," Lily sighed.  
  
"Okie dokie, my love!" he said and he quickly dodged a spoonful of mashed potatoes that she sent flying towards his head. Bad move.  
  
"Eek!" a Hufflepuff yelled as the mashed potatoes hit her eyes and the drink she was holding went flying onto the person in back of her.  
  
"MY HAIR!" Severus Snape yelled as he threw the goblet off of his head.  
  
"Well at least now he'll have an excuse to wash it," Remus whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Moony," Sirius whispered back and they both started sniggering.  
  
Severus Snape always had a bad temper, so it wasn't surprising when he hurled his plate at the Marauders, obviously assuming it was them that 'ruined' his hair. It was a good thing he had bad aim, so the plate landed in the middle of the Gryffindor table. James had an idea.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled as loud as he could. As if everyone was waiting for this (as they probably were), food started flying everywhere. People stood up on tables and threw food down on the people nearest them. Some ran around the Great Hall and threw juice on everyone they passed. Lily and Samantha hid under the table and saw other girls and boys under there too. Julia and Alex, the braver of the four friends, took part in this-once-in-a- lifetime opportunity to participle in a food fight.  
  
"SETTLE DOWN!" many off the teachers were yelling. The kids either couldn't hear them over the yelling or chose to ignore them. Finally after letting the kids have a little fun, Dumbledore stood up and used a spell to make his voice louder.  
  
"SETTLE DOWN!" came his unusually loud voice from the head table, and at this all of the kids quieted down. "Thank you," he said in his normal voice. He said a spell, waved his wand, and everyone watched as all the food disappeared. New food appeared on the plates in the middle of the table. James watched this happen and before he could get some more food, he felt someone pinching his ear.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow," he whimpered as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Delwitt, dragged him out of his seat and out of the hall by his ear. All the kids sat and watched him leave as he pleaded for her to let go off his ear.  
  
Lily immediately knew what was going to happen. A part of her thought he deserved detention. He was the one who called out 'food fight'. But another part of her felt guilty. She had been the one who threw the mashed potatoes in the first place. She deserved the detention as much as he did. Her conscience took over.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' she wondered as she rushed out of the Great Hall. She came to the entrance hall and saw James being yelled at my Professor Delwitt.  
  
"But I told you, I didn't throw the food!" James yelled with an obviously frustrated tone in his voice.  
  
"You are Head Boy, James. By declaring a food fight, you are not setting and example."  
  
"But-," he started.  
  
"It was me, Professor!" Lily said as she ran over to them.  
  
Professor Delwitt stared at her. "It was y-y-you?" she asked in disbelief. Then her expression changed to amusement. "I'm sure Mr. Potter here appreciates you trying to take the blame, Miss Evans, but-"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!" she exclaimed "I threw the mashed potatoes and they caused a girl to throw her drink at Snape who-"  
  
"I saw what happened, Miss Evans," Delwitt snapped. Her mouth became a thin line as she thought about what she should to with the two of them. James glanced over at Lily, who was starting to look nervous. Finally, Delwitt came to her conclusion.  
  
"Detention. Both of you. Next week. Be here in this spot at 9 pm, sharp. NO EXCUSES!" and with that, she turned to walk back into the Great Hall, her graying hair bouncing with every step she took.  
  
----- Yay! Chapter 4 done! Woopie! That was the longest chaper I've written so far. It was 4 1/2 pages on Microsoft word. Chapter 1 and 2 were around 4 pages I believe and Chapter 3 was about 3 pages or something.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! =] 


	5. Substitute Teacher

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 5: Substitute Teacher!  
  
-----  
  
Two days had gone by since the food fight. But Lily was still pissed off.  
  
"I can't believe I have detention with him!" she whispered to Samantha during Herbology. "I mean look at how immature he is!" she pointed to him as he did the chicken dance at his desk. Professor Petersburg didn't notice. He was too busy helping some Ravenclaw.  
  
"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked, skipping over to her.  
  
"Go sit down," she commanded him, pointing to his seat next to Peter.  
  
"Aw, come on Lily. Just go out with me!" James sighed. "You know you want to," he added in a seductive voice. Lily couldn't hold back a small smile. A SMALL smile.  
  
"Please go sit down, James."  
  
"Alright..." he turned around and walked slowly back to his seat with his head drooped.  
  
When Professor Petersburg was done helping the boy from Ravenclaw, he continued the lesson. Lily, Samantha, Peter, and Remus were the only ones from Gryffindor listening. Julia and Alex were passing notes and Sirius was sleeping. James continued the chicken dance.  
  
The class ended and it was time for Transfiguration. The 8 of them hurried to the North Tower and were exhausted when they got there. They climbed the ladder and James pushed the door open. Professor Gusto wasn't there yet. Lily, Samantha, Julia, and Alex sat at the table right next to the Marauders. Sirius tapped Julia on the shoulders and turned back to his table when she turned around. Knowing it was him, she slapped his back.  
  
"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?"  
  
"For tapping me you moron." He laughed and she punched his arm, considerably lighter.  
  
Just as their love/hate fest ended, the trap door opened. A thin woman with waist length, shiny black hair stepped it. James and Sirius's mouths opened as they watched her come to the middle of the room. Lily saw James ogling her, and turned slightly red.  
  
"Hello, class," the woman said in a sweet voice, "my name is Professor Tierney, but you can call me Olive." Her lavender eyes scanned the room as she smiled.  
  
"She's hot," James whispered to Sirius and he nodded violently.  
  
"All right, so I'm going to check that everyone is here..." she said as she took at a list. "Lisa Abbot?" she said and a girl with short brown hair raised her hand. The list went on. Olive took out a quill and pointed to James and Sirius, the only people who didn't raise their hands when she called their names. "Who are you? Are you Sirius Black and James Potter?"  
  
"No, I'm Bob," James said quickly.  
  
"And I'm Joe," Sirius said after him. Olive raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Uh huh... Bob and Joe, eh? Your names aren't on the list." She wrote their names down anyway.  
  
"They're new," Remus spoke up. "They just switched from... uh... Muggle Studies." James and Sirius nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"They're James and Sirius," Lily said finally.  
  
"Quiet, Lily!" James said to her. She smiled to herself, knowing she had made him upset. He was quite cute when he was mad.  
  
"So which one of you is James and which one's Sirius?" Olive asked the class.  
  
"I'm James," Sirius said. Then he pointed to James. "He's Sirius. I personally think Sirius is a way better name and that James is a dumb name." Many kids in the class laughed at this while James punched him.  
  
"I'd give anything to have the name James, are you kidding me?" James said with fake jealousy.  
  
Olive looked at Lily, expecting her to say that they switched around the names, but Lily nodded. Olive sighed and started attempting to teach the class. James started passing notes to Lily.  
  
James: Will you go out with me? Lily: No J: Why not, my love? L: Do you really want me to answer that? J: No, not really. L: Ok then. J: Will you come to Hogsmeade with me? L: I just told you, I'm not gonna go out with you! J: Oh yeah. L: Now stop passing notes; I want to pay attention to the lesson. J: No you don't. L: Ok, well I still don't want to get ANOTHER detention for passing notes. J: Then why are you still writing? L: I'm just informing you. J: Ok. L: So stop writing to me. J: I will. J: I love you! L: Stop. J: Stop what? L: Stop telling me you love me. J: Why are you still writing to me?  
  
Lily wondered the last sentence James wrote and then scribbled a response.  
  
L: I dunno.  
  
Class ended five minutes later. It was the end of the day. The Marauders hurried out onto the grounds. Lily and her friends strolled to the common room and up to their dormitory. Samantha and Lily sat down on Lily's bed and Alex sat on Julia's bed with her. They talked about 'girl stuff' for a couple of hours. All of a sudden, the dormitory door opened. All four of the girls looked over to the doorway, but there was nothing there.  
  
"What was that?" Lily whispered. The other three girls shrugged their shoulders and the four of them went back to their conversation, a little more quietly. Everything was fine for about ten minutes. Then there was a creek.  
  
"I think someone's there," Alex finally said.  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me, Alex? Do you SEE anyone there?"  
  
Alex looked at her friend in disgust. "Jeez, Samantha, it was just a suggestion. Anyway, do you have a better explanation?" Samantha turned red and shook her head.  
  
All of a sudden, Julia and Alex were laughing very hard and were squirming on the bed.  
  
"STOP IT!" Julia yelled.  
  
"QUIT... TICKLING... ME!" Alex screamed between laughs. As Samantha and Lily sat and watched Julia and Alex being tickled by nothing, Lily had an idea. But as she stood up, she found herself being tickled also. Samantha turned around and saw James tickling Lily.  
  
"James! Stop it!" she said laughing. Then Samantha had the same idea Lily had. She went over to Julia's bed and swung her hand through the air a couple of times before she hit something.  
  
"Ouch," a muffled voice said and Julia started to calm down, though Alex was still being tickled.  
  
"Sirius!" Samantha yelled, figuring out who the voice belonged to. She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak off of his head and found him rubbing his head. Remus was there too, leaning over Alex. Realizing the cloak was off, he stopped tickling Alex. Julia and Alex sat up and leaned against the headboard, breathing heavily.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Lily screamed as she was being tickled. James finally stopped and she sat down on her bed. "I knew it was you guys," she said panting.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the victims of the tickle torture catching their breath as well as the boys. All of a sudden, Julia jumped off of the bed.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SIRIUS!" she yelled. This treat was unexpected, and all clueless Sirius could do was run for him life.  
  
"They make such a cute couple," James sighed, referring to Julia and Sirius.  
  
"Well," Lily finally said, breaking the silence (A/N: Wow, silence with James in the room! There's a first!) "I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
James yawned. "Me two..." he crawled into Lily's bed.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled, pushing him off of the bed and out of the room with his broomstick (A/N: he used it to get into the room if I hadn't already said that). She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Remus said. As he walked out, he waved back at them and disappeared out the door. Alex sighed and turned red when she realized Lily and Samantha had heard the sigh. Julia came in a couple of minutes later, and they finally went to sleep.  
  
----- Yay! I'm done! Woo-hoo! I broke the record. This is now the longest chapter. Ok so PLEASE review! PLEASE! Thank you! 


	6. Detention

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 6: Detention  
  
-----  
  
"Lily... Lily..." Alex said to her friend. Lily was sleeping on the couch, her homework spread across the table. Alex sighed.  
  
"Lily! Get... up...!" She started shaking Lily who awoke with a start.  
  
"What?! Where am I?!" Lily looked around wildly. "Oh," she said when she realized she was in the common room. Many passing first years giggled.  
  
"Come on," Alex sighed as she helped Lily clean up her homework. "You hafta go to detention in a couple of minutes. Lily looked at her watch. 8:54 pm.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lily shrieked as she rushed out of the common room. She ran down the hall to stairs as fast as she could. 8:56 pm. She hurried down the many flights of stairs. 8:59 pm. She sprinted over to the place where she and James were yelled at and collided into someone.  
  
"Ouch," she squeaked as she hit the floor.  
  
"What where your going, my love," a boy's voice said as he stuck out a hand to help her up. She looked up and found herself on the floor in front of James. She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her onto her feet.  
  
"Right on time, Evans," he said looking at his watch.  
  
"You were here early?" she asked him. He nodded with a grin on his face. "Well there's a first," she said to him.  
  
"You're right...," he said scratching his chin. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I'm glad you too are having fun, because it ends now," came Professor Delwitt's harsh voice from behind them.  
  
"Let's go!" she yelled as she passed them. They followed her out of the school and on to the dark grounds. When they arrived at the greenhouse, they saw three other people there: a teacher and two students. It was two boys. They looked like they were about twelve, in their second year.  
  
"You will be joining these two in your detention." Delwitt pointed to the two kids.  
  
"What are we doing?" one of them asked. He was average height with red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey! You were the two that started the food fight!" the second one yelled to Lily and James. James laughed and Lily blushed. This kid was a bit taller than the first. He had brown hair and almost black eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Delwitt rushed. "You will be helping Professor Petersburg plant a rare tree in a few places on the grounds. The third years will be using them for a Herboloy lesson."  
  
"They're a rare breed," Professor Petersburg continued, a bit slower than Professor Delwitt. "They mostly grow in Spain, but can sometimes grow in an environment where they are under extreme care."  
  
"What are they called, Professor?" Lily asked with curiosity.  
  
"They're called 'hermoso blanco morada' trees," the professor answered. (A/N: that means 'beautiful white purple' in Spanish... wow, original)  
  
"We're forgetting the reason we're down here," Professor Delwitt spat. Professor Petersburg handed each kid a packet while Delwitt shoved a bucket, water can, and a shovel into their hands. Petersburg took there wand and muttered "No magic" when he saw the confused looks on the four kids' faces.  
  
"Start digging!" she yelled and she stomped into the greenhouse with Petersburg. (A/N: sry this is a really lame detention, I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"Jeez, what's bugging her?" the second year that recognized Lily and James asked.  
  
"You see a difference from the way she always is? 'Cause I don't," James said. "What are your names anyway?"  
  
The second year he was just talking to introduced himself first. "I'm Oliver."  
  
"I'm Henry," the second one answered.  
  
"I'm Lily," Lily said to the two of them. "Nice to meet you." Oliver and Henry smiled at her. Then Oliver turned to James.  
  
"No need to introduce yourself... everyone knows who you are, James Potter."  
  
James smiled. "I'm a legend." Lily and Henry had already started digging with the shovels. Lily sighed and James rushed over to her.  
  
"Let me help you, my love," he said to her as he took the small shovel out of her hand and started digging. Lily sighed.  
  
"I can do it myself, James. I'm not a damsel in distress." She took the shovel back from him.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine," he pouted. After about an hour (it took that long because James ran off into the forest and the other three had to go on a wild goose chase after him when it turned out he was hiding behind one of the first trees) they were done. They started walking up to the castle. The whole way up to the Gryffindor common room, James was explaining to Oliver and Henry the pranks he had pulled before they had come to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily listened to James describe some of the funniest things to happen at Hogwarts. She smiled to herself remembering the ridiculous things James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had done. She would never admit it to anyone, but she loved the pranks they had pulled. Sure, she was always serious and upset at them when they happened, but inside she was usually laughing. As she strolled down Memory Lane, she absent-mindedly walked up to her dormitory, changed into her pajamas, and got into her bed. No more than 10 minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
----- Ew, I hate this chapter. The only reason I wrote it is because I needed to write about the detention. I know, I know... the detention they got was REALLY lame. But everyone else makes them clean the dungeons or something and I wanted to be original (just like the tree name lol)... though cleaning the dungeons is WAY more interesting than PLANTING A DUMB TREE! Ok, so now you know how I feel about this chapter. Come on people: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
p.s. - The next chapter will be better than this. Promise. 


	7. The Shrieking Shack

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 7: The Shrieking Shack  
  
-----  
  
The month of October when by unusually quickly. James and his gang had pulled as many pranks as they could, including putting spiders in a seventh year Slytherin's food. They couldn't wait for Halloween.  
  
"James!" Lily cried as a boy figure ran passed her and grabbed her bag. She sighed. This was the second time that day he had done it. She continued walking to the Prefect meeting. When she entered the room, she took a seat next to James.  
  
"Gimme my bag," she hissed. He didn't respond... only pointed to his cheek.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Then you won't get your bag back," he said simply and he turned back to Remus who was on his other side.  
  
Lily sighed. 'It can't be that bad,' she told herself. 'It's only his cheek. I should be thankful he's not trying to make me kiss him on the lips or something.'  
  
"Fine," she said to him. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses!" he said happily. She leaned over and quickly kissed him. She blushed slightly when she saw his smile.  
  
"Now can I have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"JAMES!" she yelled. Just at that moment, Professor O'Connell stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello!" she smiled brightly. It was nauseating how enthusiastic she was. "Guess what?!"  
  
"I give up!" James yelled, mimicking her peppy voice. She didn't notice.  
  
"There's going to be a dance! On Halloween!" The rest of the meeting was spent on discussing what was going to be happening at the dance. "Magik" (A/N: lame, I know) was going to pay at the dance and could participate in the muggle tradition of bobbing for apples. There was going to be a contest for who could get the most apples.  
  
"Now can I have my bag?" Lily asked James as the prefects filed out of the room.  
  
"Kiss?" he asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, alright," he said handing her the bag. She snatched it from him and stalked away.  
  
"It was worth a try," James explained as Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
About a week later, it was a Hogsmede weekend. Lily, Alex, Julia, and Samantha obviously went together while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter practically stalked them. They all wound up in the Three Broomsticks. The Marauders gradually snuck their way to the girls' table, though they didn't mind.  
  
"I'm bored," Lily said suddenly.  
  
"Deal with it," Samantha responded lazily.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare," Peter suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I go first! I go first!" Sirius exclaimed, waving his hand around like a little kid.  
  
"Alright, alright... jeez, calm dow!" Julia said to him.  
  
"Ok... Peter! Truth or dare?" Peter turned red, as all eyes turned to him.  
  
"Uh... truth?" he half asked, half said.  
  
"Aw, wimp!" James laughed. Peter became redder.  
  
"Alright," Sirius said, trying to think of a good truth. "Uh... hmm... err... oh! I've got one! Ok, is it true you still sleep with you're teddy bear?"  
  
Peter became redder (A/N: if it's possible!) and answered, "Maybe." The game continued for awhile. Sirius stole a random stranger's butterbeer, Julia confessed she had a crush on Peter in the first year, and Remus stood up on the table and started making fun of himself. Then it was Remus's turn.  
  
"Lily! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she said with full confidence.  
  
"Alright..." he looked at James and Sirius at this point, "I dare you to go into the Shrieking Shack!" Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
"You hafta do it, Lils, you chose 'dare'," Alex said.  
  
Lily sat there for a minute. The Shrieking Shack was haunted! She couldn't go in there! She'd vanish, get killed or something! But she looked at everyone. All of her friends wanted her to go in. She was brave. 'I mean,' she thought to herself, 'I was put into Gryffindor for a reason.'  
  
"Oh, alright," she finally breathed. "But only if you guys come in with me."  
  
"But that totally defeats the purpose!" Julia exclaimed.  
  
"No, no, no, it's alright!" James hurriedly answered. "We can go with her!"  
  
"Good," Lily said as they left money on the table and left. They walked slowly to the gate of the shack.  
  
"Let's go through the back," Samantha suggested.  
  
Lily nodded. "It's awful quiet here today."  
  
"I wonder why," James said, winking at Remus who held back a laugh (A/N: I'm assuming you know why). Lily nodded and everyone followed her as she snuck to the back window.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in? It's boarded up!" she said. James walked up and kicked the wood which fell off. Lily climbed in first, followed by James, Remus, Alex, Julia, Samantha, and Peter trailing at the end. Peter groaned as he fell on his butt and James and Sirius started sniggering.  
  
"Shut up!" Samantha hissed to them and they stopped.  
  
The girls looked around in a mix of amazement and fright. The wallpaper what scratched at in various places and chairs were bitten and broken on the floor. The boys just whispered, not amazed one bit.  
  
"I did this?" Remus asked looking around.  
  
"Basically," Sirius told him with a shrug.  
  
"What was that?" Julia asked turning around.  
  
"Nothing!" Remus said nervously.  
  
"Come on, lets go upstairs," James said and everyone followed him.  
  
"I'm scared," Alex whined to Remus.  
  
"Come on, this is cool!" he told her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Everyone snuck up the creaking staircase. The girls huddled together while the boys attempted to get them into the rooms.  
  
"Come on, Julia, it's not that scary!" Sirius yelled as she squeezed his arm in fright.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! This place is freakin' haunted!" she whispered anxiously. "I mean, do you see the scratches on the walls? The broken furniture? The-" she was cut off by Alex's hand.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to disturb the ghosts?" she asked, her eyes wide. Remus and Sirius couldn't hold back their laughter. Ghosts?!  
  
"What's so funny?" Alex and Julia asked at the same time.  
  
"You're being RIDICULOUS!" Remus said and Sirius laughed harder. Julia and Alex shot them angry looks and followed Peter, Samantha, James, and Lily into the first room. Sirius and Remus walked in too, still sniggering.  
  
They immediately shivered when they walked into the big, empty room. It was mostly dark, though there was a slit of light coming from a space between the boards that covered to window. There were spider webs on every inch of wall and the small table in the corner was bitten up. Old pictures of medieval witches and wizards were broken, the people in them starring as the kids with a frightening glare. Some were still on the wall, some broken on the floor with no one in them.  
  
"Please," a picture of an old man said in a wheezy voice. The 8 kids' heads snapped to their left. "Leave while you can... there's a monster... he comes here sometimes..." Sirius patted Julia's back as she hugged him tightly, her teeth chattering.  
  
"I'm ready to go," Lily said nervously. "Anyone coming?" and with that she speed out of the room.  
  
"Coming, Lils!" Julia said and she ran out of the freezing room. After her, Alex and Samantha left and the boys were left in the room.  
  
"This is funny!" James whispered to his friends. "We should totally scare them!"  
  
"Didn't we already do that?" Remus asked, but they agreed to giving the girls one more fright before leaving.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" Lily asked from the bottom of the stairs. Peter, Sirius and Remus rushed down the stairs to the four girls.  
  
"Ready to go!" Sirius said happily to the others and he started to walk towards the window where they had broken in.  
  
"Wait, where's James?" Lily asked him. Sirius looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"He followed you girls out of the room a minute ago," he said convincingly.  
  
"No her didn't," Samantha said slowly.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"No, he didn't, Sirius!"  
  
"Ok, ok, look," Remus said, breaking up the argument, "obviously, no one knows where James is, so let's just find him. God!" he said, frustrated. Peter nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, if I know James, and I do, he's just hiding somewhere," Lily said to them as if she wasn't worried, though there was a slight anxious tone in her voice.  
  
"How do you know? I mean, you guys are right... this place is haunted!" Sirius exclaimed in his best worried tone. "And anyway, he wouldn't pull a prank on us," he concluded, referring to Remus, Peter, and himself.  
  
"No he wouldn't..." Lily said feeling a bit defeated. But then a smile lit up on her face. "Because you guys are in on it!"  
  
Sirius put on an insulted face. "I can't believe you're accusing us of this!"  
  
"Ok, whatever, let's just find him and leave!" Julia said and Alex nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok," Remus said, "why don't we slit up or something? We could just make a loud noise when we find him." So they agreed to his plan. Sirius, Julia, and Lily took upstairs while Remus and Alex, and Peter and Samantha took different parts of the main floor. While Sirius, Julia, and Lily looked in three separate rooms, all of which James wasn't hiding in, James hurried downstairs quietly. This happened a few times.  
  
About a half hour into the search for James, he was hiding in a closet in the kitchen. Sirius, Julia, and Lily were downstairs in the next room.  
  
"This is really scary," Julia said to Sirius, clinging to him.  
  
"Aw, come on. You're with me!" he said in a happy tone. They continued flirting and then they were silent.  
  
"Ya know, you guys aren't helping this search one bit, so I sugge-" Lily started before turning around to find Julia and Sirius making out. She frowned but let them be.  
  
She continued searching a bit. The now very worried Lily stomped into the kitchen and looked around. It was extremely gross, complete with spider webs and rusty pots.  
  
"James? Are you in here?" she asked hopefully. He heard here voice and opened the door a little. He spotted her walking towards him, looking in and under everything. A few seconds later, an empty can dropped. Lily jumped and whimpered.  
  
"James, was that you?" she asked slowly walking towards the closet door. "James? This isn't funny... not one bit." She opened the door to find an empty closet with an old food can rolling on the floor. She started to panic. Maybe this wasn't James just playing a trick. Maybe this place WAS haunted, and he really WAS missing. Just as she started panting, James felt bad. He was really scaring her. The last thing he wanted to hurt her in anyway.  
  
"BOO!" he screamed from the top shelf of the closet. Lily jumped and screamed, practically crying. He jumped down in front of her.  
  
"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" she yelled, clutching her chest.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you THAT much," he admitted. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and continued yelling.  
  
"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU JAMES POTTER!" she screamed. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"  
  
"Would the reason that it scared you that I was missing be because... you care about me?" he teased, not expecting the answer she responded with.  
  
"YES I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT!" she screamed. Then she saw his face. He had a surprised look on and she realized what she had said. 'I just told James that I cared about him!' she told herself going red. 'What was I thinking?!' As James continued to stare at her, everyone came into the room, some (coughsiriusandremuscough) sniggering at what they had just heard. All of a sudden, Lily ran out of the room, and rushed out of the window.  
  
----- Woo-hoo! Lily confessed that she cared about James! Yay! I wonder what she'll do next... in the mean time REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thank you! 


	8. HYPER!

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 8: H-Y-P-E-R!  
  
-----  
  
After what happened in the Shrieking Shack, Lily totally ignored James. He asked her to the dance numerous times and received one of two responses: her walking away or her GLARING and walking away. After getting tired of this, James asked Tracy Greenburg, a Hufflepuff in their year. She had short brown hair, average height, and was fairly good looking. When he asked her, she had squealed, said yes, and rushed off to tell her friends.  
  
Sirius had asked Julia who obviously said yes. Remus and Alex were going together also (they insisted they were going as friends... but who knows? *wink wink*), and Samantha had reluctantly agreed to go with Peter.  
  
"So... let's be the English Quidditch team!" Julia suggested to Remus, Alex, and Lily as the discussed what they were going to be on the couch. James perked up from across the common room.  
  
"Did someone say Quidditch?" he asked hopefully. Lily rolled her eyes. 'Was that the only thing he thought about? That and girls...'  
  
Remus answered James. "Uh huh! We're gonna be the English Quidditch team for Halloween!"  
  
"You can be it too!" Alex suggested to him. He nudged Sirius and they agreed.  
  
"Hey Peter," Remus called to his friend as he entered, "you wanna-"  
  
"I'm already dressing up with Samantha," he told them.  
  
"What are you guys going to be?"  
  
Peter turned bright pink. "Uh... um... well, it's kinda... embarrassing..." he muttered.  
  
"Come on," James said. "Nothing can be worse than a... I dunno... a bunny or something!" Peter turned red. James, Sirius, and Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"You're kidding!" Sirius cried. "A bunny?!"  
  
"It was Samantha's idea," he told them.  
  
"Remind me why you're going with Samantha again," Sirius said to him. Remus, James, and Sirius hated her. Remus, at least, was polite. Peter was the only boy that actually liked her.  
  
"I heard that, Sirius," Samantha called from the top of the stairs. "Peter and I are going to you're Head Boy and Girl room to work on our costume, Lily. How did you get in again? Flick the dog's nose?"  
  
"Can you say that a bit louder, I don't think the people in China could hear you!" James hissed.  
  
"Oh, piss off, James, there's only a couple of stupid first years in here," she spat. And with that she stomped out of the room with Peter running after her.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood," Alex said in a sarcastic voice. "She's such a bloody bitch lately."  
  
"Lately?" Remus asked her and the girls giggled. They continued talking about their costumes.  
  
The next day they had Muggle Studies. The class was learning about muggle books and was reading Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. Lily read along as a sheet of paper appeared on her desk. She picked it up and read it.  
  
~Hello Lily! This is Gilderoy Lockhart. Would you like the dazzling me to accompany you to the dance?~  
  
Lily thought about it. She didn't exactly like him. He was more arrogant that 5 James Potters for Merlin's sake! But, it would make James jealous that she's going with him, which is always a good thing.  
  
~Fine~ she wrote to him. She smiled at her and winked. She put of a fake smile.  
  
"'The Walrus and the-'" James started reading.  
  
"Haha, WALRUS!" Sirius laughed and he started walking around, pretending to be one by sticking his two index fingers over his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall (A/N: I say she taught Muggle Studies before Transfiguration so deal with it!) yelled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her as he stood up straight.  
  
"I suggest you sit down before you miss your lines as Tweedle Dum." As he slowly walked back to his seat, she added. "Oh, and 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Damn!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you get for interrupting me, Tweedle dumbass!" James laughed.  
  
"EXCUSE ME MR. POTTER! I WILL NOT TOTERATE THAT LANGUAGE. ANOTHER 5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall shrieked. Everyone stopped laughing and sat quietly as they finished reading.  
  
Later that day, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Alex, and Julia returned to the common room to plan out what they were going to wear.  
  
"Come on, let's not do anything to the uniforms! Especially not skirts," James protested against the girls.  
  
"FINE!" Julia finally yelled. "You wouldn't be wearing a skirt anyway, so I don't know why you care!" Alex had run off to write a letter to her cousin, the Keeper for the English team, asking if there was anyway to get uniforms.  
  
"I still say we dress up as tissue boxes," Sirius muttered and Remus snorted.  
  
Dinner was particularly loud. It was two days until the dance, and everyone was talking about their costumes.  
  
"I'm gonna be a tissue box!" a Ravenclaw exclaimed just as Sirius and Julia walked into the hall.  
  
"Hey! He stole my idea!" Sirius said. Julia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Remus screamed in their ears as he jumped on them from behind.  
  
"Oh! My ear!" Julia whimpered, holding her left ear.  
  
"Heehee!" Remus yelled as he bounced to his usual set.  
  
"What with you, Moony?" Sirius asked him as he sat down.  
  
"Huh? I dunno! What's with me?! Come on, you can tell me!" Remus excitedly yelled, his eyes wide with enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright, who spiked his juice at lunch?" Sirius asked, looking around the table. Everyone shook their head. Remus looked at his plate and started giggling.  
  
"Hey... hey, Padfoot... look at this... this PLATE!" he yelled. And with that he started laughing hysterically, like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Get it? PLATE?!"  
  
"Remus, are you ok?" Alex asked as she took the seat next to him.  
  
"I'm fine!" his happy expression then turned to a frown. "Why? What happened? Huh?"  
  
"Nothing! You're just acting strange."  
  
He perked up again. "OH!" he said, beaming at his friends. Peter saw him acting like this as he walked up to the table and turned red (as usual).  
  
"Remus...?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus responded, a piece of spaghetti dripping out of his mouth. He saw this and slurped it back in, making a loud noise.  
  
"What have I done?" Peter murmured to himself, but James heard this.  
  
"What HAVE you done, Peter?" he asked maturely, hoping to impress Lily. She didn't notice.  
  
"I was trying to summon some food onto my bed, but-" he started.  
  
"I need a piece of parchment!" Remus suddenly screamed.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked looking up.  
  
"So that I can throw it at the plate," he answered seriously as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. "Duh."  
  
Lily shot him a nasty look. "Hmm. I should've known. I'm so stupid," she said sarcastically. She was still upset about what she said in the Shrieking Shack. She turned back to her dinner.  
  
"Go on, Peter," James said.  
  
"So... I said the wrong spell and hit him with it." He looked at Remus, who now had a bowl on his head and was screaming "Alex! Look at my hat!"  
  
"We should take you to the Infirmary," Alex told him. With that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall.  
  
----- La-de-da! That was a random chapter. Yay! Ok soooooo thank you to the people who DID review. Woopie! Muhahaha! I tricked you pixie-dust2525! They're NOT going together! Okie-dokes so anyway I command you to REVIEW! Pretty please? =] 


	9. Halloween 1: Getting Ready

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 9: Halloween #1: Getting Ready  
  
-----  
  
So the next morning, everyone walked downstairs sleepily and ate their breakfast.  
  
"What did I do at dinner?" Remus asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"You were being a spaz, that's what" James told him.  
  
"You put a bloody bowl on you're head pretending it was a hat for Merlin's sake!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said. "I do that sometimes too!" Lily laughed.  
  
"I see someone's in a better mood!" James said to her. Her smile faded and she glared at him.  
  
"Ooh! A package!" Alex said as her owl landed in front of her with a big brown box. "It's the uniforms!" She decided to hand them out later so that no one would get food on them.  
  
"We're not pigs you know," Sirius informed her with his mouth full. She snorted.  
  
The day went by slow, since everyone was waiting for the end of the day to continue working on their costumes.  
  
"And then, Miranda the Great set out and... and..." Professor Binns stopped in the middle of his lecture on Miranda the Great and dozed off. Just then, the bell rang and he woke up.  
  
"Yes, and then-" but by the time he started talking again, no one was in the room.  
  
"I have the costumes in my dorm," Alex said and she raced up the stairs. After they admired the outfits, it was dinner time.  
  
"Mmm, I'm hungry!" Sirius said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What else is new?" Remus asked and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"So, my precious Lily, are we still going to the dance together?" a boy's voice asked her. She turned around and nearly spit out her pumpkin juice. Gilderoy Lockhart stood him front of her in a pink and blue outfit. It was extremely girly. It even had his name in cursive writing on the robes. Sirius, Remus, and James went to great lengths to keep from bursting out with laugher. Alex and Julia just starred. He was a good looking boy in general - blonde hair, gleaming blue eyes, white teeth - but his choice of outfit was horrible.  
  
"Heh... uh, yeah," she said finally.  
  
"Great!" he exclaimed. He saw Alex and Julia watching him and took out a pad and quill. He quickly scribbled something on two pieces of paper, ripped them out, and gave them to the girls. It was his autograph.  
  
"I'm practicing for when I'm famous," he explained, winking at the girls. The boys rolled their eyes and Gilderoy strolled away.  
  
"He's so... so dreamy..." Alex said.  
  
"You mean you like that git?! Lex, he's so phony!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Not to mention, he probably likes bologna," Sirius added, holding his fork up.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Lily asked.  
  
"I dunno... it rhymed," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You're going to the ball with LOCKHART?!" James and Julia said at the same time in different tones. Julia's tone was excited and James's was upset.  
  
"Yes," Lily answered simply. She felt a bit guilty when she saw James's upset face. 'What am I thinking?' she asked herself. 'I'm supposed to be HAPPY he's mad.' But deep down, she was regretting it.  
  
The next day (Halloween), they had off too get ready for the dance, buy extra things for costumes, etc. Lily, Alex, Remus and Sirius convinced Professor Smith, the flying teacher, to let the five of them borrow broomsticks. James and Julia were the only ones who had broomsticks, and they only had one each.  
  
Julia stomped down the stairs and walked over to the couch were the tree boys were sitting.  
  
"I dunno what to do here," she told them, referring to her face area.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Sirius yelled, nearly falling off of the couch with excitement.  
  
"No. I don't trust you," she said with no particular tone in her voice. "Does anyone ELSE have suggestions?" She knew, even though she was going out with Sirius, he wouldn't give up an opportunity to pull a prank. So if he gave her advice, it would probably end up in disaster.  
  
"Ooh, c'mon!" Sirius whined. "I have a REALLY good idea!"  
  
"Fine, what is it?" she asked putting her hand on her waist.  
  
"Just go out and buy some broomstick earrings! They're sure to sell them at... uh... that accessory store... I forgot its name..."  
  
Julia looked at him and smiled. "That's the greatest idea you've had all day! And that you'll probably have for awhile."  
  
"I can be helpful when I want to!" he said, grinning. Julia snorted and left the room.  
  
About an hour later, she returned with a bag of stuff for her and her two friends.  
  
"I'm ba-ack!" she sang as she entered her dormitory.  
  
"Where were you?" Lily asked. "You've been gone forever!"  
  
"I bought some stuff," Julia told them shrugging. She dumped the contents of the bag onto her bed and the two girls walked over.  
  
"Aw, these earrings are cute!" Alex said as she examined the broomstick earrings. They all put on their make-up, earrings and costumes.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked when she was done dressing. She pointed to a fairly large book on Julia's bed.  
  
"Oh, that? It's just a book on spells," she said. "For clothes and stuff," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"What it for?" Alex asked.  
  
"Do you guys really like the pants?" Julia asked.  
  
"No," Lily said flatly.  
  
"They're kind of big," Alex say, turning around in front of the mirror.  
  
"This book is going to help us with that problem," Julia said with a mysterious smile.  
  
Back in the boy's dormitory, things were going great.  
  
"SIRIUS, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY BLOODY UNIFORM?!" Remus yelled.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR?!" Sirius screamed back. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"Jeez, guys, calm down!" James said to them. "Remus, you're costume's on you're bed."  
  
Remus looked down. "Oh!"  
  
The boy's didn't take nearly as long as the girls. They were waiting in the common room for them.  
  
"Come on, you guys!" Lily said to her friends. "We have, like, five minutes!"  
  
"Coming!" Alex and Julia said and the three of them walked downstairs, brooms in hands.  
  
The three boys gasped. The girls were stunningly beautiful. The first thing they noticed was that the girls had altered the uniforms a bit. Instead of pants, they were wearing skirts that stopped right above the knees and they had knee socks on. They had their hair up in high ponytails. They weren't wearing too much make-up and their broomstick earrings looked great.  
  
"Wow," James said as he looked at Lily.  
  
"Alright, time to go," Lily said when she noticed James was looking at her. But some part of her didn't mind.  
  
----- Yay! Lalala! Okie dokie, I hope you liked this chapter! Ok so since I'm on break, I'll have more time to write! Ok, bye! REVIEW! Thank you! 


	10. Halloween 2: The Dance

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 10: Halloween #2: The Dance  
  
-----  
  
"La de da da!" Sirius sang on their way down to the Great Hall in his best imitation of an opera singer. He and Julia were holding hands, as well as Remus and Alex. Lily and James walked behind the two couples, Lily refusing to go near James.  
  
At the entrance of the hall, they were greeted by Samantha and Peter.  
  
"Holy hell, Peter! That costume- Ow!" Sirius yelled, rubbing his shin where Julia had kicked him. "Yeesh, Julia, ya could've just told me to shut up! There's no need for physical abu- OW!" he yelled again, now also rubbing to back of his head.  
  
"I think its fine on him," Samantha told them. She was dressed in a pink outfit with pink fuzzy bunny ears and a pom-pom for a tail. Peter was wearing the same thing, only he was wearing baby-blue that didn't match his beat red face.  
  
"Samantha, I really don't want to wear this." Peter confessed.  
  
"You'll wear it," she snapped and she pulled him after her, her pink ears flopping with every step.  
  
"I feel so bad for Peter," James whispered to Lily.  
  
"I know!" she whispered back. Then she realized she was talking to him, became quiet, and walked away, looking for Gilderoy.  
  
"There you are, Lily!" he called to her. She walked across the hall to him and looked at him. He was wearing a normal outfit.  
  
"What are you dressed as?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Why, myself of course," he responded, flashing her a HUGE smile.  
  
"Well, Halloween costumes ARE supposed to be scary," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't catch that," Gilderoy say, still smiling.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Would you like to dance?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Of course. Everyone will be so jealous of you when they see that you're with me!" he said to her and when he turned around, she rolled her eyes.  
  
The music started up. It was a slow song. Lily and Gilderoy started dancing along with other couples, including James and Tracy. Lily was bored and tired of dancing, but she didn't want to be rude. About halfway through the song, Gilderoy pulled her extremely close. James saw this, and was pretty angry. Lily pushed him off so they were back in the position they were in when the song started. About five inches in-between them.  
  
The song stopped and James was pulled to a table with Tracy. She was dressed up as a cheerleader. Her short brown hair was in little pigtails and she was wearing a pink skirt, a pink tank top with a yellow line diagonally across it, and she had yellow pom-poms.  
  
"Whew! That was fun!" she exclaimed. James nodded. He starred across the hall at Lily, but Tracy didn't notice.  
  
"Do you want to go out onto the grounds?" she asked hopefully. He absent- mindedly nodded, and before he knew it, he was being pulled outside.  
  
Outside the castle, there was a big maze set up. James knew what was in it. There were fake monsters around almost every corner to (obviously) frighten you. Around the outside, there were various benches where there were already teenagers making out. Tracy pulled him to the furthest bench. They sat down.  
  
"So, James, what are you into?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... Quidditch," he said blandly.  
  
"Oh. I like puppies! How about you?"  
  
"Uh... not really."  
  
"Oh." Plan A didn't work, so she went for Plan B. She leaned over and kissed him. She expected him to kiss her back, but when he didn't, she just leant in for a deeper kiss.  
  
"Uh... Tracy?" he tried to say. "Tracy? Traaaacy?" He sighed. "TRACY!" he yelled pushing her off of him.  
  
"What? I was just getting started-" she started to say.  
  
"Maybe we should go back inside," he suggested and they left.  
  
Inside wasn't any better. James had convinced her to go sit with his friends with him. He sat down at the table Sirius, Remus, Julia, and Alex were sitting at. Even when he was clearly trying to talk to them, she was all over him, trying to kiss him. His friends found this a bit disturbing.  
  
"And so I guess it means... uh..." Sirius started to say to him, but stopped because he couldn't see James. And WHY couldn't he see James? You guessed it. Tracy had decided to take a seat on his lap and was trying to make out with him. Sirius look like he was about to vomit.  
  
"Tracy, PLEASE get off me!" James yelled and she nearly fell on the floor.  
  
"Jeez, James, I-"  
  
"This isn't working out!" he told her and with that, she stomped off to her friends. James caught random words like "Bench outside" and "THIS CLOSE!" and stuff like that. James sighed and continued talking to his friends. A fast song came on and Sirius jumped up at the opportunity and dragged Julia onto the dance floor. Remus and Alex did the same. James sat there, watching Lily and Gilderoy. Gilderoy was obviously babbling on about himself and Lily looked utterly bored, checking her watch every 10 seconds. Finally, she seemed to have excused herself and she walked to the snack table and took some punch. James casually walked up near her and also took some punch, a safe distance from her.  
  
"I see you're date isn't going very well," he said suddenly. She looked up.  
  
"Who said that?" she asked him. They both fell silent. Then...  
  
"Is it THAT obvious?" she asked. He sniggered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's just horrible!" she said, walking towards him. "He's so goddamn arrogant! It's like... 'Me, me, me, me, ME!' AHHH!" she yelled, frustrated. He laughed at her impression of him.  
  
"Listen, James," she said to him. "I'm really sorry that I've been ignoring you. What I meant in the Shrieking Shack was that I care about you as a friend." This was a lie.  
  
"Uh huh. I understand," he said putting on a warm smile. But he was really disappointed.  
  
"James! James!" Sirius and Remus called to him.  
  
"Uh, I'll be back later," he told Lily. She nodded and walked off to find her friends.  
  
"What's up?" James asked. He saw his faces and started smiling. "Ooh! Prank time! Yay!" She ran out to the garden area with the maze and saw all the couples snogging. They huddled together and started thinking of a plan.  
  
"Or we could just set some beetles off on them!" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Let's just set the monsters from the maze off on them," Remus suggested.  
  
"And the beetles?" Sirius asked. He was so impossible.  
  
"Ok, ok, we'll get the beetles also," James said. "Let's do this!"  
  
So ten minutes later, they were all set. "Incantiousus!" James whispered while Sirius whispered "Accio beetles!" Within a few seconds, the 10 couples had jumped up from the beetles in their clothes. To make matters worse, creatures were jumping through the hedges in back of them. James, Sirius, and Remus were dying of laughter.  
  
"What did you guys do?!" Alex yelled from behind them. Standing behind her was Julia and Lily.  
  
"Just a harmless prank."  
  
"Just a harmless prank, Remus?!" she looked wildly around at the people running for their lives.  
  
"Alright, fine," Remus said and with a flick of his wand, the beetles and creatures were gone.  
  
"That's better," Professor Dumbledore said, Professor McGonagall trailing behind him. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin, for cleaning up that mess." Remus nodded.  
  
"Well, Professor, we will be leaving," James said hurridly. Dumbledore nodded and the six of them went inside.  
  
"And may I ask WHY you didn't give them detention?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. "I would've been happy to."  
  
"It was just a harmless prank," Dumbledore told her, his eyes twinkling. And he walked inside, leaving an angry McGonagall.  
  
----- Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review. Adios! 


	11. In Denial

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 11: In Denial  
  
-----  
  
The dance ended an hour after the prank. The six of then talked the rest of the time. When the dance was over, James and Lily were talking to each other again. James was still pretty upset that she only wanted to be friends. Lily was too, but she couldn't show it.  
  
"So, how was Sirius?" Lily asked Julia when they were back in their dormitory.  
  
"He's so funny! Not to mention he's really cute," Julia said sighing. "What about Remus?" she asked Alex.  
  
"He's so fun to be around... and he's polite," she added, throwing a look at Julia. Julia laughed.  
  
"But it's so funny how Sirius doesn't realize he's being rude," she said.  
  
"Anyway, what about Gilderoy?" Alex asked Lily. Lily looked like she was going to gag.  
  
"HORRIBLE! He is so full of himself! He's worse than Potter! I finally ditched him in the middle of the dance."  
  
Julia sighed. "James's date didn't go very well either. Tracy was just trying to shag him the whole time." Lily laughed.  
  
"No! It wasn't funny!" Alex exclaimed. "It was disturbing!"  
  
Julia made a face. "Yeah, she was sitting on his lap. James was trying to talk to us, but he couldn't 'cause she was trying to stick her tongue into his mouth." She shuttered at the memory of it. Lily snorted.  
  
"Sounds like something James would usually like," she said.  
  
"Only when it's you on top of him!" Alex said and Lily threw a pillow at her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitory, they were having a similar discussion.  
  
"Ug, Tracy was a HORRIBLE date!" James cried. "She's more obnoxious than Sirius!" Sirius grinned, taking this as a compliment.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Lily made up, didn't you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Uh huh. But she said she only cared about me as a friend." When he walked into the bathroom, Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.  
  
"Ooh! Quidditch game in tomorrow!" James called from the bathroom, changing the subject.  
  
"Who's playing?" Remus asked.  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin," James answered. At 12:00, everyone was asleep.  
  
The next day, a Saturday, Lily, Julia, and Alex were talking on the couch.  
  
"Samantha's hanging out with Tracy Greenburg now?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ya-huh. They do have similar personalities- both obnoxious and rude." Lily said.  
  
"Let's go girls!" James sang. "Quidditch time!"  
  
"Let me get my broom!" Julia said and she ran into her dormitory. They all walked down together. Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Alex left Julia and James at the locker room. Sirius then left to go announce. The three remaining sat down together in the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Alright!" Sirius's loud voice said. "Today it's a Gryffindor and Slytherin match. I hate to break it to ya, ladies, but I am NOT currently single, I- ok, I'll stay on topic, professor." As the Gryffindor team flew out onto the field, Sirius screamed out their names. "Chasers: James Potter, Julia Smith, and Kyle Thomas! Beaters: Robert and Olivia Moore! Keeper: Douglas Venda! And Seeker: Marisa Pansement!" There were cheers from everybody except the Slytherins who responded to the team with "BOO!"s.  
  
Sirius continued. "And the... ew... Slytherins. Chasers: Samuel Flint, Marcus Daniels, and Paul Perdente. Beaters: Dean Harris and Jason Sierin. Keeper: Trevor Chapéu. And Seeker: Jordan Pansement." There was only cheering from the Slytherins and a couple of claps here and there from the other houses to be polite.  
  
The game started and five minutes into it, the Gryffindor team was already winning, ten to nothing.  
  
"And Daniels has the ball, he throws it towards the Gryffindor goal, and- ooh! Venda catches it JUST IN TIME! He throws is out to Smith, who catches it and is soaring to the goal. Ooh, she's so ho- such a great Quidditch player. Heh heh," he laughed nervously as McGonagall gave him a threatening look.  
  
"Oh, look! James has the ball now!" Lily yelled and Alex and Remus looked at each other. They knew Lily liked James as more than a friend. They just didn't know if she knew it yet.  
  
"And Potter has the ball, he throws it into the hoop... GOAL!" Sirius screamed and there was a loud cheer from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Why do you and Sirius call him that?" Alex asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"No reason."  
  
The game continued. It was now 50 to 40, Slytherin winning.  
  
"COME ON GRYFFINDORS!" Sirius yelled. "WE CAN'T LET THOSE GITS BEAT US! OWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT, PROFESSOR!" he roared as he cradled the arm Professor McGonagall had hit.  
  
"Stop acting immature!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Fine. Gryffindor has the Quaffle, Thomas passes it to Smith- ooh! Intercepted by Perdente! Robert Moore hit a Bludger toward him, and he hits him! Yay! Wait! There goes Marisa who's tailed by her twin, Jordan. They both see the snitch! Oh! I see it too! They're flying... flying... getting closer... come on, Marisa! You can do it! Closer... ahh! Jordan's ahead of her... no, Marisa, faster! Yay, she's going faster! Oh yeah, Potter just scored! It's a tie so far... and... MARISA CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Sirius screamed, jumping up and down. Lily, Alex, and Remus were hugging each other, nearly deafened by the Gryffindors screaming.  
  
Afterwards, Lily, Alex, Remus, and Sirius met Julia and James by the locker rooms.  
  
"You guys did great!" Lily exclaimed, hugging Julia.  
  
"Thanks!" Julia replied.  
  
"My bloody arm still hurts!" Sirius cried. "McGonagall is so violent!" They laughed and walked up to the castle.  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Remus yelled as they entered the Great hall later on.  
  
"Same!" James cried as he made a taco. Lily found herself watching him from across the table. He was really good looking. She watched the way his messy hair moved when he moved. She wondered why she couldn't just tell him that she did care for him as more than a friend.  
  
"Lil?" Julia said to her redheaded friend.  
  
"Hm?" Lily asked as she snapped out of her daze. Julia leaned over and whispered something to her.  
  
"You starring at James?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Then what were you looking at?"  
  
"Er... nothing." Lily responded quickly.  
  
"Admit it! You like him!" Julia whispered back, ignoring her comment.  
  
"I don't like him... I mean, as a friends, yeah... but as more than that..."  
  
"You're in denial!" Julia whispered, a little too loudly.  
  
"About what?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Lily screamed nervously. "I need to talk to Julia." And she and Julia ran out of the hall.  
  
---- Ok, so please review! lol, the last names for some of the players were random words in different languages. One of them was like "bandage" in French or something, I forgot. Ok bye! 


	12. Switched!

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 12: Switched!  
  
-----  
  
"Julia!" Lily cried when they got to the entrance hall. "What makes you think I like James?"  
  
"Just... the way you look at him and act around him..." Julia said. They stood in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"You guys would make a cute couple, ya know." Just then, people started coming out of the Great Hall. Dinner was over.  
  
"Let's go," Lily sighed and they walked upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Lily!" James called to her when they got to the common room.  
  
Lily turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna go out?"  
  
"I thought you understood me. I care about you as a friend!"  
  
"Oh, right! I forgot! Woops!" and he ran upstairs. Lily and her friends did their homework in the common room until about 10.  
  
"I'm tired you guys," Alex yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Same," Lily said, and Julia followed.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" someone yelled from the boys' dormitory. "MY FINGER!" Remus rushed out of the room and out the portrait hole with a bright red finger.  
  
"What happened?" Lily called up. Sirius stumbled out of the dormitory laughing (A/N: isn't he always laughing? lol).  
  
"Haha... we were playing chess... and he was upset that he lost... and the queen bit his finger...," he explained and then fell back into the room. The girls rolled their eyes and went to bed.  
  
Lily woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her watch. 3:42 am. She sighed and stood up. She stretched and walked to the bathroom. But as she passed the door, she heard a noise. Her curiosity took over, and she opened the dormitory door a bit. She saw someone sitting on the couch with a book in their hands. They were flipping through the pages quickly, which is what woke her up. She looked in back of her and saw three bodies in their beds, so she knew it was none of them. She quietly tip-toed down the stairs where she could see the person better. The person was muttering to himself as he turned the pages. Then he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Ah ha!" he whispered and Lily recognized his voice. It was James. 'What's he doing?' she wondered to herself.  
  
"Pinkoni-"  
  
"James?" Bad move.  
  
"AHH!" he screamed when she said his name. His wand lit up green as he turned to her.  
  
"Lil? What are you doing down here?" he asked. He looked around the room. "Damn, it didn't work."  
  
"What didn't work?"  
  
"I was trying to turn the room pink," he explained.  
  
"Why's your wand green?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, "I'm going back to bed. I just wanted to see where the noise was coming from." So she left him in the common room and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up before everyone. She looked around the room.  
  
'What are Alex, Julia, and Samantha doing here?' she wondered. She walked into the bathroom and passed by the mirror. But then she did a double-take and looked into the mirror, VERY confused.  
  
"Why do I look like Lily?" she asked herself. "Wait... why do I sound like Lily?" Then she heard something outside.  
  
"James?! James?!" James was screaming from the common room. She walked out.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. (A/N: I'm now going to refer to James stuck in Lily's body as "James" and Lily stuck in James's body as "Lily", just so there's no confusion.)  
  
"James! It's me, Lily!" Lily cried.  
  
"Ahh! That's why I look like you?" James asked. She nodded and a strand of black hair fell in front of her eyes.  
  
"How do you deal with this hair?" she asked, attempting to put it back in place.  
  
"I'm used to it," James's responded shrugging.  
  
"How long until the spell wears off?" Lily asked. James shrugged and blew some red hair out of his face.  
  
"Two days, I think."  
  
"TWO DAYS?!" Lily screamed. "AHHH! I can't survive that long in your bloody body."  
  
James wiggled his eyebrows. "But I can survive two days in yours," he said winking at her.  
  
She pointed to him. "You wouldn't dare." When he shrugged, she lost it. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT MY BODY!" He laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Lily, I'm not gonna look at your body-"  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HELLO! IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT YET, I'M STUCK IN YOUR FREAKIN' BODY!"  
  
"It's just two days-"  
  
"JUST TWO DAYS?!" and with that, she walked towards the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Wrong way!" James called smiling. She glared at him and stomped up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Yo, James, what's wrong?" Sirius asked sleepily. He got out of his bed and was wearing only boxers. Lily panicked and turned away.  
  
"Nothing, nothing... could you hear what I was saying?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," Sirius said, "I only heard screaming."  
  
"Good," Lily sighed.  
  
"What's going on?!" Remus yelled from his bed.  
  
"Nothing!" Lily said and she rushed out of the room. She popped down onto the couch next to James who was still in the common room, looking for him book.  
  
"Oh yeah! I put it in my dormitory!" he said.  
  
"You can't go in there, remember? You're me now," Lily said to him. His smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Oh... yeah," he muttered. "I'm gonna go get changed-"  
  
"Remember... no looking at my body!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm not gonna look at your body... I'm not that big of a perv," he told her, and he went into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Lily, is everything alright?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah. We heard James screaming!" Julia said, sounding worried.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he said. "He just... uh... lost his homework, that's all."  
  
"Would ya guys shut up already?" Samantha asked in a grumpy voice.  
  
"What's bugging her?" James asked.  
  
"PMS," Alex sighed. James couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Listen, guys, I... uh... bumped my head last night. Where are my clothes?" James asked.  
  
Julia giggled. "There," she said, pointing to his right.  
  
"Thank you," he started to say in a seductive voice, but then realized who they thought he was and stopped.  
  
He took the clothes went into the bathroom and might as well have gotten dressed in the dark. He had his eyes closed the whole time so he could keep his promise to Lily. He bumped into various things such as the toilet and sink, and fell into the shower, responding to each accident with a weak "Ouch!"  
  
"Lily, are you ok in there?" Alex asked, knocking on the door.  
  
"Just... fine..." James responded, putting the right sock on. 'There!' he thought with relief 'I'm done!' He opened his eyes and examined himself in the mirror to see if he put everything on correct. He was pleased with himself when he realized he did. He walked out of the bathroom to find Alex and Julia still not dressed.  
  
"Oh god..." he said, turning back around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Julia asked.  
  
"Er... I just realized... I don't remember if I wear... er... make-up!" he said quickly. So he convinced them to put the make-up on for him, claiming the when he bumped his head, he forgot how to put it on.  
  
And in the boys' dormitory...  
  
"Uh, where are my clothes?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Over they-a!" Sirius sang, using his tie as a microphone. Lily walked to where he was pointing and got dressed in the bathroom.  
  
The day went by; Lily and James tried to stay as quiet as they could. It worked out... but the next was a disaster.  
  
----- Sorry if this was a pretty boring chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. REVIEW! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Stargirl1439: thank you! My first reviewer!  
  
Glass-Slipper5: yeah, James and his friends remind me of ALL my friends  
  
pixie-dust2525: thank u for reviewing so much! oh and I'm updating so much because all my friends are on vacation and my family doesn't have the same spring break as me so I'm stuck at home doing NOTHING!  
  
lightprincess: you shall find out soon!  
  
sproxkkk: thank you!  
  
HPBeatles: I will  
  
PadfootProngs4eva: thank u!  
  
hermione1992: thanks 4 loving it! And I'll try 2 slow it down if I am going too fast.  
  
Lady Galadriel: haha with my friends I'm usual the one that's like Remus is the H-Y-P-E-R chapter! lol yeah Lockhart does suck.  
  
btzfungirl09: yeah I wouldn't stay in the same room w/ someone I hate either. Haha the bathroom is in my nightmares (jk) lol. I'm glad u thought chapter 3 was funny. I think that chapter and chapter 4 are my favorites.  
  
mage ren: thank u! yeah H-Y-P-E-R was really random... just like me! =] yeah Lockhart is really arrogant I hate him!  
  
oppositesdistract: thank u so much!  
  
Kim: thank u, what am I not explaining? tell me so I can fix it.  
  
Alright, I got one word for you people: REVIEW! 


	13. The Worst Monday

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 13: The Worst Monday  
  
-----  
  
"Lily, get u-u-up! We're gonna be late! We already missed breakfast!" Alex whined, shaking James awake.  
  
"No... mommy... five more minutes..." James muttered.  
  
"Come ON!" Alex yelled in frustration.  
  
"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," James yelled, swatting Alex away and almost hitting her.  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving. You'd better hurry though!" Alex sighed and she raced out of the room. Ten minutes later, James woke up, just realizing what Alex was telling him.  
  
"Ah!" he yelled as he hurriedly putting on his clothes. After putting on the uniform, grabbed Lily's robes and her bag and ran down to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Lily turned around with the rest of the class to see herself... well, James... walk in. His right knee sock was falling and the robes he was carrying were dragging on the floor. Lily watched in horror as James carelessly threw her bag down.  
  
"I'm here!" James yelled to the professor.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss Evans." 'Miss Evans?' James thought. 'But I'm Ja- oh yeah!' he thought as he looked at his red hair.  
  
"Do you need a written invitation to sit down?" the professor snapped (A/N: wow, the teachers back then were all mean!). James shook his head and sat, remembering he couldn't pull any pranks in Lily's body... unless he wasn't seen...  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to face the professor. She tried to concentrate during the class, but there was a Ravenclaw girl sitting next to her who kept starring. 'Is this what James goes through?' she thought to herself. 'Wow, I feel bad for him.'  
  
"Hey James," the girl said in a seductive voice. She had long black hair and her face was loaded with make-up. Her licorice colored eyes were burning holes in Lily's cheek.  
  
"Yeah?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Meet me tonight in the North tower... ok?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Er, no can do," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" the girl said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Uh... homework," Lily whispered. The girl looked hurt and turned her attention away from Lily.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Is there a problem?" the professor asked harshly.  
  
"No, sir," Lily responded.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," the professor hissed and he started writing on the board again.  
  
Their next class was Transfiguration. James was paired with Samantha to work on their spells.  
  
"Let's go, Lily," Samantha said to James. "We don't have all day." James looked up and sighed.  
  
"You're my partner?"  
  
"No, I'm just standing here for no reason," Samantha spat sarcastically. James stood up and walked with Samantha to an empty corner. "We're practicing turning each other into worms."  
  
"How is this gonna be useful in our lives?" James asked.  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Samantha replied. James had enough of her sarcasm. Under his breath he whispered a spell and giggled at the results.  
  
"What is so goddamn funny?" Samantha demanded.  
  
"Nothing, you go first," James said, still giggling. Samantha sighed, said her spell, and James was turned into a worm. He did the same to her when he was back in his normal form, and pretty soon, class was over.  
  
As Samantha walked out of the classroom, he started to hear people sniggering in back of her. But Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahaha! Samantha looks like a rat! Hahaha!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about you moron?" Samantha yelled. But she saw other people look at her while they were laughing and she felt herself going red. She rushed to the bathroom and her scream could be heard across the school. As you can imagine, Sirius was rolling on the floor.  
  
"Who... did that to her?" he gasped between laughs. Everyone shrugged including James. Lily looked at James with suspicion and he gave her a mysterious smile.  
  
----- Ok, I didn't know how or where to end this chapter. Sorry this is kinda short. ANYWAY James and Lily will switch back in two chapters I think. Maybe next chapter, I dunno. Ok so thank you to all that reviewed and to those that didn't (as well as those who already did)... REVIEW! 


	14. Potions Gone Wrong

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 14: Potions Gone Wrong  
  
-----  
  
The six friends hurried down to double potions after lunch. Along the way, Lily walked into someone.  
  
"Oops, sorry," she said. She had walked into Snape. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sirius and Remus starring.  
  
"Er, you slimy, uh, git!" she finally spat out. There was an audible sigh of relief from Sirius and Remus and even from Snape.  
  
They continued walking along and finally reached the classroom. They were early.  
  
"Five point from Gryffindor – EACH – for begging late," the potions teacher yelled.  
  
"But we're EARLY!" Remus protested. Professor Edwards smirked at him and walked away.  
  
After everybody came into class, Professor Edwards explained what they were going to do.  
  
"You and the person I pair you up with are going to concoct the "Cold Potion". This cures the common cold. Now, when you're done, I will put a spell on one of you that gives you a cold. The other person will then give their partner the potion to see if it works. Any questions?" A boy in the front row raised his hand. "What is it, Aubell?"  
  
"What will happen to the person with the cold if the potion doesn't work?"  
  
"You'll be stuck with it for a few days," Edwards said with an evil grin. "Any more questions?" A few people raised their hands, but he ignored them. "Ok, I'm going to read you're name and partner and you will sit... somewhere. Marcus Daniels and Paul Perdente, Julia Smith and Lucius Malfoy (A/N: is that how u spell his name? I keep forgetting), James Potter and Jason Sierin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape..."  
  
James walked over to Snape not believing his luck. Two words popped into his head at that moment: Prank Time.  
  
On the other side of the room, Lily walked over to Sierin. He grinned at her and she noticed he had basically one tooth left in his mouth. She sat down as far away from him as she could, but close enough so it would look like she was working with him.  
  
As Snape drawled on and on about him being a Mudblood (A/N: remember, he's in Lily's body), James was trying to think of a prank that he could do without anyone seeing. Then the perfect idea came to him. 'Veritaserum!' James suddenly thought. 'I can convince Snape to let me give him the potion, slip some Veritaserum into it, and give it to him! PERFECT!'  
  
"Uh, Snape?" James said cutting Snape off.  
  
"What is it now, Mudblood?" Snape spat.  
  
"No offense or anything, but I think I have a better chance of getting us an 'A'," James said quickly. "So I think I should make the potion. You can receive the cold from Edwards... I'll give you the potion and we'll receive an 'A'!"  
  
Snape thought about this for a moment before grinning. "Alright, we can do that."  
  
"Ok," James said. He started mixing the ingredients – not knowing what he was doing – and then figured out how he would get the Veritaserum. He raised his hand.  
  
"What?" Professor Edwards snapped.  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?" James asked politely. Edwards snarled.  
  
"If you MUST." James hopped up and speed out of the room. When Edwards turned his back, James sneaked back in and quietly went into his office.  
  
"No, Sierin, you're putting the ingredients in wrong! No... stop it! We're gonna fail!" Lily was fed up with working with this idiot.  
  
"Can I PLEASE change partners?!" she screamed at the professor.  
  
"Potter, you will work with the person I assigned you to."  
  
"Fine!" She turned back to Sierin, snatched the ingredients and put them in herself.  
  
James snuck back out the door, the bottle of the potion in his hands. Lily's outfit didn't have any pockets, so he had to hold it. He casually walked back in and took his seat next to Snape.  
  
"What took you so long, Mudblood?" Snape whispered.  
  
"If you MUST know, I was fixing my hair," James said simply.  
  
"It looks the same."  
  
James turned red. "Your point?" 'Now to get Snape to look the other way...'  
  
"Ooh! Look! A distraction!" James yelled. (A/N: lol) Snape's head snapped in the direction he was looking. He quickly poured the contents of the bottle out and stuffed the bottle into his bag.  
  
"You done yet?" Snape asked impatiently as he turned back around.  
  
"Uh huh," James said nodding. He filled a tube with some of the potion and walked with Snape up to the professor. "We're done," James announced.  
  
"Good... for being the first group done, I award your houses 10 points... actually, make that 15 for Slytherin. I saw Snape doing most of the work." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Attention, class!" Everyone became silent. "We will watch Miss Evans and Mr. Snape." Edwards put a spell on Snape; he immediately started to sneeze his brains out.  
  
"Give him the potion!" the professor yelled at James.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Snape opened his mouth and James gave in the potion. Snape stopped sneezing a bit... and then became still altogether.  
  
"Tell us your secrets," James whispered so that only Snape could hear him. Snape started blankly at the far wall, and began to talk.  
  
"I still sleep with my teddy bear." Some people snorted at this comment. "I have a crush on Sally Stygg." More people started laughing. She was the loudest, rudest, ugliest girl in the school. "I believe in the Easter bunny." Now people were getting interested. They sat in anticipation, wondering what he would say next. "I wet the bed last night." After he said that, there was a burst of laughter, even from the Slytherins. Remus and Sirius were leaning on each other for support because they were laughing so hard.  
  
"I ate a beetle by accident at dinner. I'm scared as hell of James, Sirius, and Remus. I wish Peter was my friend. I kind of like Lily Evans. I hate the term 'Mudblood'. I just use if so I can be cool-," at this point, Sirius snorted and whispered to Remus "Is he serious?", "I missed Kathy Richards when I tried to kiss her. I'm afraid of ladybugs. I-"  
  
"THAT'S ENGOUGH!" Professor Edwards roared. "Class dismissed!" Everyone ran out of the room and up to their dormitories. Lucky for Snape, the potion had worn off by dinner, though he was embarrassed beyond belief when he came into the hall.  
  
The six friends stayed up until 11:00 before going to bed. Lily and James were waiting for the change to occur. They stayed up until 3:00 in the common room, but eventually fell asleep anyway.  
  
----- I personally like that chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate it. Arrivederci!  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Hell Returns

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and... you'll hafta read and see! Heehee.  
  
Chapter 15: Hell Returns  
  
-----  
  
The Tuesday after the disastrous Monday, Lily nearly killed herself when she woke up. She jumped up and pulled her hair so she could see the color, resulting in extreme pain. James had done the same thing and had yelled with joy, causing his voice to go hoarse.  
  
"So, your homework for tonight is to write an essay on Miranda the Great... class dismissed..." Professor Binns said. It was a month after the Lily and James switch and the 7th years were STILL learning about her only because Binns constantly fell asleep during class.  
  
Lily and James had both told their friends what happened. As you can image, both the boys and the girls were dying of laughter. Sirius asked what James saw in the dormitory while Remus hit him hard on the shoulder. The girls had done the same thing.  
  
They walked out of the History of Magic classroom and walked to lunch.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Sirius and Remus screamed as they walked into the Great Hall. They both turned around and ran out as fast as they could. Their footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with them-," James started. Then he saw what they were screaming about.  
  
"HEY!" a girl screamed from the Gryffindor table. She had bouncy blonde curls and sparking blue eyes. She sat, waving at James, Alex, Julia, and Lily. "COME ON! COME SIT DOWN!"  
  
"Helen? What the hell are you doing here?" Lily asked as she hesitantly walked over. She took the furthest empty seat from her, but sat close enough so it wouldn't look like she was trying to avoid her.  
  
"I TRANSFERRED BACK!" Helen yelled as if Lily was across the room. Lily flinched and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Oh... that's cool..." she said.  
  
"Why?" James asked is a rude tone. Alex hit him, but Helen didn't notice.  
  
"MY MOM DIDN'T LIKE AMERICA!" she yelled. "SHE WANTED ME BACK HERE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"  
  
The four of them nodded slowly. Helen had transferred to California School of Magic at the end of 5th year. Her mom was offered a new job and they had moved to America. Lily, Alex, Julia, Samantha, James, and Peter had been happy she left. But Sirius and Remus were overwhelmed with joy. They even threw a party over the summer because she had left.  
  
The reason Sirius and Remus were so unbelievably happy, was because Helen was obsessed with them. She forced their girlfriends to break up with them in their 3rd year, just so they would be single. In their 4th year, she put a spell on them to make them like her for a day. She'd do anything to get them to like her.  
  
Also, she was super obnoxious and extremely loud. She was banned from the library in their 5th year because her whispers were as loud as someone talking in a normal voice. Her coughs could make you go deaf and her sneezes could blow you across the room.  
  
She had always thought that she was part of their little group. She would go anywhere with them. She assumed Remus and Sirius were her boyfriends and constantly stalked them. Everyone had been relieved when she went away.  
  
"WHERE ARE MY TWO FAVORITE BOYS? REMUS AND SIRIUS!" she asked.  
  
"I dunno! I haven't seen them all day!" Julia said quickly.  
  
Helen shrugged. "OK! I'LL FIND THEM LATER!" They started eating and Helen rambled on about America.  
  
"AND THERE WAS THIS DOG THAT BARKED! HOW UNBELIEVEABLE IS THAT!" she yelled in amazement. She wasn't exactly the smartest person.  
  
"Wow," Alex said unenthusiastically.  
  
"I KNOW! AND THERE WAS THIS REALLY CUTE BOY IN MY SCHOOL! BUT HE WASN'T AS CUTE AS SIRIUS-WIRIUS AND REMUS-WEMUS!" she yelled with food in her mouth. She didn't have very good manners either.  
  
"Er... that's great, Helen, but I, uh, gotta go... do something," Lily said quickly and she ran out of the hall.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Alex, I forgot, we need to work on that... er, thing with Lily too!" Julia said loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Alex said playing along.  
  
"Me too!" James said. "Uh, nice to see you again, Helen!" And the three of them ran after Lily.  
  
After classes, the six of them escaped Helen's wrath and hid outside by the lake. They sat under a couple of trees and talked about Helen.  
  
"God, why'd she hafta come back!?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded violently.  
  
"I dunno, don't ask me," James said.  
  
"Er! I wish she'd go away!" Lily yelled.  
  
"WISH WHO WOULD GO AWAY?" a familiar voice yelled. Helen was standing in back of Remus and Sirius, whose faces were drained of color.  
  
"No one, Helen," Julia said quickly. Helen pouted but then looked down and gasped.  
  
"SIRIUS! REMUS!" she yelled hugging them. "HOW ARE YOU?!"  
  
"We're... fine..." Sirius said as he gasped for breath.  
  
"We'd be better if you... let... go..." Remus tried to yell, but she continued squeezing them.  
  
"Helen, let go! You're hurting them!" Alex yelled as she watched Sirius and Remus's eyes start to close.  
  
"AHH!" Helen screamed as she realized what she was doing. "I'M SO SORRY!" and she kissed them both.  
  
"Get off!" Remus yelled. Sirius was lying on the ground, panting.  
  
"OH, I'M SO SORRY!" Helen yelled again. Sirius jumped up with Remus at them same time.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" he yelled warningly. But Helen just smiled.  
  
"YOU MISSED ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" she asked them. She got up and started walking towards them, but they took off. She sighed and ran after them.  
  
Lily, Julia, Alex, and James watched as Sirius and Remus looked at each other and at the same time, jumped into the freezing lake. The four of them burst out laughing at the lengths they would go to get away from her. They saw their teeth chattering as they swam a bit away from the shore. Sirius and Remus smiled when they saw Helen stop as the water. She yelled at them to come back, but they swam towards the other side. She them decided to jump in after them. She swam slowly and when she reached the middle, she started screaming. Long tentacles wrapped around her and the Giant Squid emerged above the water. She kicked and screamed trying to get out of its grasp. It finally put her down on the side of the lake she started out on. Remus and Sirius were hysterical and so were the four that were watching. Professor McGonagall rushed out of the building, pushed the watching students (not Lily, James, Alex, and Julia... other kids) out of the way and rushed over to Helen. She shook her head and dragged Helen into the building. Another teacher went to Sirius and Remus, who were now sneezing, and took them inside also. After awhile, the crowd that was watching thinned out, and eventually, everyone went inside.  
  
----- Muhahahaha! Helen's evil! I'd hate a person like that to try and hang out with me! Ok so REVIEW please! Sorry that there wasn't a lot of talking in this chapter. I usually don't like it when there's like no talking because it kinda gets boring to read long paragraphs... but I hoped you liked this anyway! =] Happy St. Patrick's Day! Whoa, I just realized... WHERE'S PETER?! 


	16. The Secret's Out!

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 16: The Secret's Out!  
  
-----  
  
"HI!" Helen yelled in Lily's ear. She sat down in the seat next to Lily. They were sitting in the library, at the furthest table. Lily was peacefully doing her homework until Helen (A/N: haha I just realized Helen has "hell" in her name! ha!) stomped in.  
  
"DO YA KNOW WHERE SIRIUS AND REMUS ARE?" she asked. Lily chose to ignore her.  
  
"HELLLLLOOOO?" Helen asked her in a rather loud voice.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Lily roared. Helen fell on the floor in surprise.  
  
"OK!" she said happily when she stood up again. And with that, she skipped out of the library, right past James. James watched her leave, and then continued walking to Lily who was huddled over her homework.  
  
"Hey Lily!" James said as he sat down. Lily jumped up and then smiled when she realized it was James. She had started to like James over the last month. He was no longer an arrogant git, but he was a lot nicer and easier to talk to. He didn't constantly ask her out and he had stopped messing up his hair whenever he saw her. He took out the Snitch he stole, and started playing with it.  
  
"What's up?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing... homework..." she sighed. She looked out of the window and watched the snow fall from the gray sky.  
  
"What's up with you and Samantha these days?" James asked. Lily and Samantha had a fight the day before. Alex and Julia had obviously take Lily's side. Samantha had cursed Alex and Julia, sending them to the hospital wing. Alex's hand was a glob of gook, and Julia's face had purple dots all over it. Samantha and Lily had detention that night, which wasn't exactly pleasant.  
  
"What do you think?" Lily asked sighing.  
  
"I dunno why you were ever her friend," James told her.  
  
"I dunno why either," Lily admitted. Just then, Julia strolled towards the table, grabbed Lily's arm, and pulled her into an aisle on the other side of the library.  
  
"I told you! You totally like him!" she said. Lily blushed.  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah, I kinda do like him," Lily confessed. Julia squealed with joy.  
  
"Oh my god! You NEED to ask him out!"  
  
Right after Julia told her that, there was a crash in the row of books next to them. They walked over to find Remus, Alex, and Sirius all on top of each other with books scattered everywhere.  
  
"WHAT are you guys doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Who are you gonna ask out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"JAMES!" Julia squealed. She looked at Lily and her smile went away. "Woops..."  
  
"JULIA!" Lily screamed. "This is the last time I'm telling YOU anything!" and she stomped out of the library.  
  
After dinner, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had a snowball fight. The girls refused to go out. It was -5 degrees, so who would blame them?  
  
"Hey, Prongs! Watch out!" Sirius yelled. James ducked as a snowball thrown by Remus flew over his head.  
  
"AHH I'M GONNA GET YOU, MOONY!" James yelled as he threw a snowball at Remus. Remus jumped out of the way and landed in the snow. He quickly dug a ditch and hid there.  
  
Peter ran around trying to hit people. Let's put it this way: he had VERY bad aim.  
  
"Wormtail, I'M OVER HERE!" Sirius yelled pointed to himself. Peter turned around and threw the snowball at him, hitting James.  
  
"Oh... no...," James said putting the back of his hand to his forehead. "I've been hit... I've been hit..." and he let himself fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh jeez, we're gonna hafta get Lily out here to wake him up," Sirius sighed. James's eyes popped open.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled in frustration, but of course, stubborn Sirius chose to ignore him.  
  
"Yeah... she likes you now," Sirius teased, exaggerating the "likes".  
  
"SHE DOES?!" James asked jumping to his feet.  
  
"No, she doesn't-," Remus started to say, but was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Yep! She admitted it in the library today!" Sirius said grinning. James smiled and ran towards the building.  
  
"SIRIUS YOU MORON!" Remus yelled. He hit the back of his friend's head very hard (A/N: wow, these people are VIOLENT!) and went into the building too, followed by Peter and Sirius who was yelling "WHAT?" at him.  
  
James skidded down the corridor on the fifth floor as he searched for Lily. He found her.  
  
"Ow, James!" she moaned as she got off the floor. James smiled at her and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Sorry." Lily frowned. Why was James NOW messing up his hair? She shrugged it off.  
  
"It's alright..." she said. "See you later!" she called to him as she walked past him. He sighed and ran up to her. He stepped in front of her, causing her to fall again.  
  
"JAMES!" she yelled as he helped her to her feet. "What is it now?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Will you go out with me?" She blushed a bit before walking past him again.  
  
"I gotta go, James-," she started.  
  
"Come on! You know you want to!" he yelled after her. This was starting to get on her nerves. 'Why is he acting like this?' she wondered.  
  
She turned around and spoke to him with a serious face. "James, I REALLY need to be somewhere in-," she looked at her watch, "two minutes. Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"But come ON! Every girl wants to go out with me! Just say YES!" he whined.  
  
"Later!" Lily told him.  
  
"Please! Just say YES!" Lily had enough.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY ARROGANT! I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" and she stomped away, her face red with anger.  
  
'Mental note,' James thought to himself. 'Kill Sirius later.'  
  
----- Uh oh! Haha, it was too good to be true! Doesn't Lily realize this is her future husband?! Er! Ok, so James is back to his cocky self. What will happen next? STAY TUNED DAMMIT! Alright, I'm calming down... REVIEW! =] 


	17. The Brilliant Idea

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 17: The Brilliant Idea  
  
-----  
  
Lily ran into her dormitory and slammed the door. "What the hell is wrong with that boy?!" she asked herself.  
  
"Lils, what's up?" Alex asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" she screamed. "I was on my way to the library to make up that homework assignment I missed. I saw him on the way down. He stopped me in the hall to ask me out. I thought it was great, but then he started messing up his stupid hair. I mean, I though he had changed!" she explained. She was crying now. Before Alex could say anything, Lily started yelling again.  
  
"Then he started telling me that every bloody girl in the school would just LOVE to go out with him, and that I was lucky and I should just say yes!" Lily screamed between her sobs. "I HATE HIM! HE THINKS HE'S SO GREAT! I HATE HIM!"  
  
"Aw, Lily," Alex said patting Lily on the back. "He's just a dumb, cocky guy... just ignore him!" She let Lily cry a little bit more.  
  
"Now I'm gonna miss Professor McGonagall! I was supposed to meet her at the library! And I'm gonna fail the assignment, all because of that prat!" Lily explained.  
  
So Alex helped Lily with the Muggle Studies assignment and went down to Professor McGonagall's office to hand it in with Lily.  
  
"Sorry, professor," Lily said as she handed the assignment to McGonagall.  
  
"And why, may I ask, were you not in the library?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Err, something came up," Lily explained. Professor McGonagall nodded and the two girls left the room.  
  
"Thanks Alex," Lily said hugging her friend.  
  
"Anytime," Alex said as they broke apart.  
  
-----AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! -----  
  
-----JUST KIDDING! -----  
  
-----WOW, THAT WAS RANDOM... BACK TO THE STORY! -----  
  
The next day was hell for James. Julia had heard what happened, and now all three girls were ignoring him. They were also ignoring Sirius and Remus, figuring since they heard that Lily liked James, they were the ones who told him.  
  
"Alex! I didn't tell him!" Remus whined. Alex glared at him and walked away.  
  
"YOU STILL HAVE ME, SUGAR!" Helen called to him.  
  
"Helen! You don't seem to understand! I'm DATING Alex!"  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" Helen yelled. Before she could hug him, he ran away. Helen frowned at this, and walked to the library. She sat down at a random table.  
  
"Hello!" a girl said. Helen looked around wildly, not seeing anyone.  
  
"Over here," the girl sighed and Helen turned to her left, seeing a girl sitting next to her. (A/N: haha I'm sure I've done that before lol)  
  
"HI!" Helen said to her. The girl didn't seem to mind her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" the girl asked. She had wavy black hair and dull, boring green eyes.  
  
"MY SUGAR DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! BOTH OF THEM DON'T!" Helen sighed heavily.  
  
"Who are they?" the girl asked Helen.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN," Helen said dully. "WE WENT OUT IN THE 3rd YEAR. THEIR GIRLFRIENDS BROKE UP WITH THEM AND THEY CAME RUNNING TO ME."  
  
The girl turned back to her book. "Just give them a love potion," she suggested. Helen's face lit up.  
  
"YEAH... YEAH, THAT COULD WORK! THANKS WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!" she yelled.  
  
"Jillian Kramer. And you are..."  
  
"HELEN DOUGLASS!" Helen yelled and she rushed to her dormitory. She didn't need a book on the potion... she knew how to make it by heart. She had used it so much in California, she was practically a pro.  
  
"NOW... THEY'RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE..." Helen said as she dug through her bag. "AH HA!" she yelled. She pulled out a white plastic bag. She dumped the contents on the bed and sighed. "THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!"  
  
----- Okie dokie! I hope you liked this! It was short, sorry, I have to think about what I'm gonna write for the next chapter which will be longer. Well, at least I hope it will be. I also hope there weren't many grammatical mistakes. I have a habit of making them. Ok so REVIEW please! =] Thank you! 


	18. Things Get Nasty

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 18: Things Get Nasty  
  
-----  
  
Two days went by, and the potion was ready. Helen put a bit of it into two bottles and carried them down to breakfast. She sat down in her normal seat with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Uh, Helen?" Lily asked the seemingly dazed girl. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Lillian," Helen responded in an unusually quiet voice that shocked Lily. Helen continued starring at Sirius's goblet. When no one was looking, she opened one of the bottles, and poured it into his drink, knocking over his plate into his lap.  
  
"HELEN! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. She just smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, honey," she said sweetly in the weird soft voice. Sirius just starred at her with wide eyes and a look of disgust on his face. Helen noticed he wasn't touching his drink, so she took action.  
  
"HAVE A DRINK, SIRIUS! YOU LOOK REALLY THIRSTY!" she yelled waving his cup at him. She spilled some juice onto his face.  
  
"AHHHH! HELEN!" he yelled waving his arms around. He stopped and licked his lips. "Hmm... good juice." He shrugged and took a sip. "Really good juice..." and he finished the rest of it.  
  
"THAT'S BETTER!" Helen said beaming at him. He rolled his eyes and continued talking to James.  
  
Helen turned her attention to Remus who was flirting with Alex. Helen dumped the potion into his drink and it wasn't long before he absent- mindedly took a sip.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot," he said nudging Sirius. "You're right! The juice is really good today!"  
  
"Mine tastes normal," Lily said puzzled. The boys just shrugged.  
  
Helen rubbed her hands together as she watched Remus and Sirius start to look dizzy. After breakfast was over, they had snapped out of their daze and were stealing glances at her every so often.  
  
When they walked into History of Magic, Remus and Sirius took both seats on either side of Helen. She sighed to herself and chuckled.  
  
"Now, during the Muggle Riots of 1444, there was-," Professor Binns started but was cut off.  
  
"I have a crush on someone," Sirius said suddenly.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Black, but I... zzz... so sorry... Mr. Black, I do not need you disturbing my class."  
  
"But, Professor Binns, I'm in LOVE!" Sirius screamed as people started to laugh.  
  
"ME TOO!" Remus burst out. "She's so beautiful... I love her so much!"  
  
"Who?!" James yelled.  
  
"Helen Douglass!" they screamed at the same time. Helen was giggling. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"She's mine, Moony!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"No, she's MINE!" Remus snapped back.  
  
"Please, boys, calm down!" Binns tried yelling over the laughing students. Remus and Sirius were standing on a table trying to push each other off yelling "SHE'S MINE!" at each other.  
  
"Please, my dears, stop fighting over me! I love you both!" Helen was squealing.  
  
"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT..." the students were yelling as they watched to two tall boys try to push each other off the table.  
  
Suddenly, as Sirius dove at Remus to try and push him, Remus jumped off the table, causing Sirius to fall off. Remus grabbed Helen by the arm and pulled her out of the classroom.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Sirius yelled brushing himself off and running after them. Needless to say, Binns was asleep the whole time.  
  
Every kid in the class was crying from laughing so hard. They all peaked out of the door and watched Remus and Sirius trying to beat each other up down the hall, Helen "trying" to break them apart. The bell eventually rang and the kids grabbed their bags and formed a circle around the two friends who were now pulling each others ears.  
  
"AHHH! GET OFF ME PADFOOT!" Remus yelled in pain.  
  
"NOT UNLESS HELEN'S MINE!" Sirius yelled tugging on Remus's left ear.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH BE MY BOYFRIENDS?" Helen asked them (A/N: sorry, bad grammar). Sirius let go and looked at Remus. After a moment they shook hands. Helen smiled and held out her arms. They each took one and walked to their next class.  
  
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DOES SIRIUS THINK HE'S DOING?" Julia yelled. What everyone thought was just a joke Remus and Sirius were taking part in was going too far to be fake. James and Lily were holding her and Alex from pouncing Helen.  
  
"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Alex yelled at the back of Helen. "THAT'S MY... LET ME GO LILY! LET ME..." and she broke free of Lily's grasp and ran down the hall as fast at she could, jumping on Helen and making the two boys fall as well. She was pulling Helen's hair as Julia was screaming "LET ME AT HER!" to James up the hall.  
  
"GET OFF HER, ALEX!" Remus was yelling as he tried to pull the kicking and screaming Alex off of Helen.  
  
"AHHHH! GET OFF ME REMUS!" Alex yelled as she brushed her now tangled hair out of her eyes. There was a big group of kids around the seven Gryffindors all watching this with wide eyes.  
  
Helen, who now had a bruise on her arm, was being helped up by Sirius. She stumbled forward and punched Alex in the face. Alex slipped out of Remus's grasp and fell to the floor. She was unconscious.  
  
Back up the hall, Julia was being dragged away by Professor McGonagall. Lily and James were rubbing their arms where Julia had scratched them so she could get to Helen. Lily rushed over to Alex, summoned a stretcher, and hurried her to the hospital wing. Remus and Sirius helped Helen walk to the hospital wing too, but were stopped by James.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" he bellowed. Sirius pushed him out of the way and continued walking. James followed.  
  
In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was rushing in every direction.  
  
"What happened out there!?" she yelled but she didn't wait for an answer. She put Helen and Alex in beds and gave James and Lily bandages for their scratches.  
  
"You all need to CALM DOWN! There are sick people in here!" she yelled at them as James was screaming at his two friends.  
  
"I love you Helen!" Remus cried as he leaned on her bed. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE get better!"  
  
"DON'T DIE!" Sirius dramatically yelled to her. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes as she pushed him out of her way. She opened Helen's mouth and poured a potion into it. Helen's eyes instantly popped open.  
  
"HI!" she screamed merrily. She saw what was going on and started to remember the events that just took place.  
  
"WHERE'S ALEX?! I'M GONNA BEAT HER ASS!" Helen yelled as she jumped out of the bed. He bruise was gone.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch her!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. Helen folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Sirius and Remus hugged her.  
  
"There, there, Helen," Sirius cooed.  
  
"You can beat up Alex later!" Remus assured her. Madam Pomfrey pushed them out of the wing and sighed.  
  
"Enough action to last me a lifetime," she muttered shaking her head.  
  
The three of them were greeted outside by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"MY GOODNESS!" she shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Well, it all started when Alex and Julia were jealous because-," Helen started.  
  
"AHHHH! JUST COME TO MY OFFICE!" Professor McGonagall yelled. She also pulled James and Lily to her office. Julia was already sitting there.  
  
"Detention," she snapped at the six kids who nearly jumped out of their seats when she yelled. "All of you!" she barked, pointing to every one of them. "I take that back," she suddenly said. Everyone sighed. But then: "ONE WEEK ON DETENTION!" she screamed. "TOMORROW NIGHT, YOU WILL MEET ME HERE AT 7:00 PM!" she screeched. "NO 'IF'S, 'AND'S, OR 'BUT'S ABOUT IT! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!" All six Gryffindors nodded their heads violently.  
  
"Professor?" Helen asked in her freaky innocent voice. McGonagall stopped rubbing her temples and her head snapped to look at the blonde. "What IS it, Miss Douglass?"  
  
"What about Alex? Will she get detention?"  
  
"YES, Miss Conner WILL receive a detention," Professor McGonagall sighed. "You may go. Remember... 7:00 PM IMMEDIATELY!" and with that she rushed out of the room.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I don't care if I have detention... I'll be with my love..." he said. And with that, Helen kissed him hard on the lips. But mid-way through the kiss, Sirius's eyes popped open. And then disaster struck.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HELEN?!" she screamed. He started spitting on the floor and the color drained out of Helen's face. The potion had worn off.  
  
"I... UH..." she stuttered. She looked at Remus, who was still under the love potion's affects and kissed him while she still could. But the same thing happened.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus yelled. He walked backward away from Helen and tripped over a desk, falling on his butt.  
  
"AHHH!" Sirius and Remus yelled at the same time.  
  
"NO, NO! THE POTION WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST LONGER!" Helen whispered to herself. Did I mention her whispers are LOUD?  
  
"THEY WERE UNDER A LOVE POTION?" James yelled.  
  
"WE WERE UNDER A LOVE POTION?" they yelled at the same time again.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?!" Remus yelled.  
  
"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius told him. Lily hit his head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh my god! ALEX!" Remus yelled. "YOU HURT HER! I REMEMBER!" he yelled pointing at Helen. And he ran out of the room towards the hospital wing.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Sirius yelled again as he ran around the room. He was pulling his hair. "AHHH! THAT HURTS! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"  
  
"You're pulling your own hair, Padfoot!" James told him sniggering.  
  
Sirius put his hands down. "Oh."  
  
"SIRIUS YOU'RE BACK!" Julia cried. She rushed over to him and kissed him.  
  
"THIS IS GOING ALL WRONG!" Helen screamed and she rushed out of the room.  
  
----- Whoa! That was an ACTION-PACKED chapter! THANK YOU to all of the people who reviewed! Ok, so here's what you do now: Select "Submit Review" on the bottom on the page and then... click "GO"! It's THAT SIMPLE! Yay! Ok, I'm in hyper mode. I hope you liked the chapter, because I did. Here are some questions to think about:  
  
1. Will James and Lily EVER get together?! 2. Will Helen EVER get over Sirius and Remus?! 3. Will Sirius EVER say "hi"?! 4. Will there be ANOTHER Hogsmeade trip in this story?! 5. Will I EVER stop capitalizing one word per sentence?! 6. Will I EVER stop making grammatical errors of this story?! (lol) 7. Will you EVER review?! 8. I'm DONE! WAIT, that's not a question!  
  
REVIEW! =]  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!!!: I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME! INSTEAD OF "HelloBrooklyn", IT WILL NOW BE "Hi I'm Crazy". Well, hopefully. 


	19. Hate with a Capital H

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 19: "Hate" with a Capital "H"  
  
-----  
  
"Hi!" Sirius said as he jumped onto the couch next to James (A/N: YAY! He said hi! The answer to question #3).  
  
"Hey. What's up?" James asked dully.  
  
"I should be asking you," Sirius responded. James sighed.  
  
"I can't believe Lily has been ignoring me!" James exclaimed. "I wish she'd give me a chance."  
  
"She did, you dolt! And you blew it with that stubborn hair of yours." James touched his hair and glared at his friend.  
  
"Bugger off, Padfoot, you're not helping." Sirius shrugged and bounced up the stairs and hopped into the dormitory.  
  
Later that day, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Julia, and Alex were sitting around the fire talking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying for break, what about you?" Lily asked Remus. He nodded, not taking his eyes off his feet that were stretched out in front of him.  
  
"Ooh! So am I!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"So I guess that makes all of us," Alex sighed. She had just returned from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had given her a special potion that helped her black eye a bit, though it was still there. "Thank god Helen isn't." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"One more day with her and, I swear..." Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. Julia, who was sitting next to him, put her head on his shoulder and starred into the fire.  
  
"The year's going too fast," she sighed. Everyone sat and starred into the fire.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE!" Helen yelled, breaking the silence. She stomped in back of Lily and shook her soaked hair, getting everyone within 10 inches of her wet.  
  
"Helen, stop," Lily finally yelled after a minute of Helen shaking her hair.  
  
"SORRY!" Helen screamed. "I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SNOW! THE MALFOY GUY PUSHED ME IN. I THINK HE LIKES ME!" and she stomped up the stairs to the dormitory. When they heard the door slam, they burst out laughing.  
  
"She's kidding, right?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey, Moony, maybe this means she's over us!" Sirius said, giving his friend a high five. Just at that moment, Helen walked back down with dry clothes on. She gave Sirius and Remus an air-kiss and walked out to dinner. Sirius and Remus sighed.  
  
"Guess not," said a disappointed Remus (A/N: your answer to question #2). Everyone got up and went downstairs to dinner. It went by fast and before everyone knew it, it was detention time.  
  
"Argh, I Hate detention... with a capital "H"," Sirius screamed as they turned down the corridor to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Thanks for the info, buddy," James said enthusiastically as he patted Sirius on the back. Sirius just groaned.  
  
"Nice of you to come," McGonagall snapped sarcastically. Everyone glanced up at the clock.  
  
"We're only 20 seconds late!" Remus whined.  
  
"It's all your fault, Julia," Sirius whispered to his girlfriend.  
  
"MY fault?" she asked puzzled. "Why MY fault?"  
  
----- Muhahaha! Cliffie! Hahahahahaha. While I'm writing the next chapter, ask yourself this:  
  
Why IS it Julia's fault?  
  
-----JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -----  
  
-----As you can see, I have a fake-ending obsession-----  
  
-----On with the story-----  
  
"It's all your fault, Julia," Sirius whispered to his girlfriend.  
  
"MY fault?" she asked puzzled. "Why MY fault?" Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You will be cleaning the dungeons," Professor McGonagall announced (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm such a hypocrite... I said before that I didn't wanna do the "clean the dungeons" type detention. But I think I can have fun with this!). There was a sigh of relief from the students.  
  
"WITHOUT magic," she added. The sighs turned into loud, obnoxious groans. She snatched their wands and put them in her desk draw. "I will let you out of detention at 10:00." She handed Sirius, James, and Remus three buckets of water. She gave the bucket of sponges to Lily and the rags to Julia. Finally, she gave the two bottles of soap to Alex and Helen. She then shoved them out of the room and escorted them downstairs (A/N: I wouldn't trust them to walk down by themselves either).  
  
"10:00. This all better be sparkling when I return," she reminded them.  
  
"But the dungeon walls can't exactly sparkle, because it's just stone-," Sirius started but instantly stopped when he aw the look on McGonagall's face. She left them there and it all started out fine.  
  
"Julia, Alex, you guys go by the Slytherin common room," Lily instructed. The two girls exchanged glances and scrunched up their faces, but walked down the hall anyway. Lily examined the four people in front of her. She didn't want to be paired with Helen and James, so the sent them into the Potions classroom. She was left with Sirius and Remus.  
  
About 10 minutes into the detention, Lily felt something cold and wet. She felt up her back and screamed.  
  
"SIRIUS! REMUS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!" she yelled as she pulled a wet sponge off of her (A/N: hahaha wet sponge! Once my science teacher let my class have sponge races... it was ACTION-PACKED FUN! hahahahaha). She searched around the hall for a few minutes looking for the two pranksters. When she reached the last suit of armor, they jumped out from behind it.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Sirius yelled as he and Remus jumped from behind it. Remus caught her as she started to fall in shock. When she stood up again, she looked at Sirius and burst out laughing. He was wearing a fuzzy brown wig and a fake brown mustache. It looked suspiciously like Professor Edward's hair...  
  
"I found it lying on the ground," Sirius informed the giggling girl.  
  
"EW, Padfoot, that's disgusting!" Remus cried as he cringed. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I think I look rather dashing," Sirius said as he fixed the falling mustache.  
  
"You guys are daft," Lily said as she calmed down. She shook her head and went back to cleaning. Remus and Sirius followed.  
  
About a half hour later, James and Helen were about halfway done with cleaning the classroom.  
  
"This sucks," James moaned as she scrubbed Professor Edward's desk. Helen was sitting on a table as she washed it.  
  
"I'M BORED! I'M GONNA GO SEE SIRIUS AND REMUS!" Helen announced.  
  
"Oh no you don't," James said as he pulled her shirt collar. "You're helping me clean this hell hole." Helen mumbled something that James couldn't understand and started cleaning the shelves, knocking something over.  
  
"Woops..."  
  
James groaned. "What did you do now?" He walked over and panicked. "WHAT THE HELL, HELEN?!"  
  
"SORRY I SAID!" Helen yelled.  
  
"You never said sorry!" James yelled back.  
  
"YES I DID!"  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES I DID!"  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"OH YEAH, I DIDN'T SAY IT!" Helen realized. She grabbed a paper towel and dropped it over the liquid. She had spilled a bottle of green juice onto the shelf and it was now burning a hole. Needless to say, the paper towel was gone in 5 seconds.  
  
They rushed around trying to figure out a way to stop it from eating the whole shelf.  
  
"The one way is to get out wands," James finally said. Helen shook her head.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS! SIRIUS AND REMUS ARE DOWN HERE!"  
  
James sighed and rushed out of the room, Helen right behind him.  
  
"HI!" she yelled when she saw her two favorite boys. The yelped and ran down the hall, leaving James and Lily alone.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled as she turned to walk away. "I need your help."  
  
Lily turned around. "With what?" she spat. James quickly explained. He managed not to ruffle his hair, even if he had the hugest urge to in the middle of his explanation.  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine. I'm only because I don't want to get in trouble." And with that, she turned towards the staircase, James following closely.  
  
----- Yay! Sorry, I know I usually post in the morning but I didn't get the chance to. Soooooo I hope you liked the chapter. You will find out where Lily and James are going (though its really obvious and I'm sure you've figured it out already) next chapter! REVIEW!  
  
By the way, how do you get things bold and italic? 


	20. The Search for the Wands

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 20: The Search for the Wands  
  
-----  
  
"Shh, James, stop coughing," Lily hissed in a cupboard on the first floor.  
  
"Sorry," James muttered. Lily had her ear pressed to the door, listening for any sounds.  
  
"I think the teachers are gone," she whispered. James grabbed the handle.  
  
"So now we're off to get our wands!" James sang happily and Lily clasped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" she whispered impatiently. She removed her hand from his mouth.  
  
"But you said-," he started.  
  
"I know what I said, but if you're singing, chances are some one is bound to hear you eventually." James sighed and followed Lily out of the small cupboard.  
  
"You're the boss-," he started but she quickly hit him.  
  
"Run!" she whispered and they sprinted quietly up the stairs.  
  
"Who's there?" Professor Infrina asked. She looked around and saw the cupboard door open.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked again. Finally, she closed the door and continued walking.  
  
"Whew!" James sighed from the second floor. "That was close!" He stood up and dragged Lily with him. "Two more flights." he informed her when they reached the stairs.  
  
They started climbing up but immediately ran down when they saw Peeves on the third floor.  
  
"Hello, kiddies!" Peeves sang as he saw them running down the stairs. "What are you doing?" He bounced happily down the stairs after them. "I thought you were in detention!"  
  
"Peeves, go away," Lily hissed to him.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked her with a slight frown on his face. "I'm just having some innocent fun!" and he knocked over a cabinet. "Heeheeheeheehee!"  
  
"PEEVES?!" shouted Professor Infrina's voice from downstairs. Lily and James ran up the stairs as if they were in a marathon.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled at the poltergeist. He laughed.  
  
"Potty and his girlfriend are here!" he laughed.  
  
"What on earth are you babbling about?" Professor Infrina sighed as she walked back downstairs.  
  
"Only one more floor!" James said excitedly. "Let's go!" And they snuck up the stairs with no problem. The broke into Professor McGonagall's room. And to their surprise, she was sitting at her desk, marking homework.  
  
"Get down," Lily hissed as she pulled James to the floor.  
  
"Aw, how are we gonna get our wands NOW?" James whispered.  
  
"I guess you'll have to cause a distraction or something," Lily said to him. She completely forgot about being mad at him.  
  
He nodded. She snuck up under a desk in the second row and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled and pushed a chair over.  
  
"What was that?" McGonagall screamed as she jumped out of her chair. She stomped to the back of the room in a huff and picked up the chair, shaking her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily ran to her desk, opened the draw and picked up all the wands. She quickly closed the draw and sprinted back under the desk as she watched McGonagall's feet walk by. She hurried out of the room with James and they ran swiftly down the stairs.  
  
"That... was close," James panted when they got to the dungeons a few minutes later. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where'd you guys go?" Julia asked when she saw the two of them catching their breath. "And why are you out of breath?"  
  
"Haha, went off to snog, did ya?" Sirius teased. Lily gave him a deadly look and he shut up.  
  
"We got your wands back," she said finally, handing each to their owner. "Now hurry and clean up. McGonagall will be back in 10 minutes."  
  
----- Sorry it's a short chapter. And I didn't think it was very good. I'll write more tonight... I PROMISE! Anyway, REVIEW please! 


	21. She Won't Go AWAY!

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 21: She Won't Go AWAY!  
  
-----  
  
After the kids cleaned the dungeon with their wands, they chatted for the remaining few minutes. Just as they heard McGonagall stomping down the stairs, they looked like they were doing something.  
  
"Time's up!" she yelled at the seventh years. They put down their sponges.  
  
"Professor, you're 20 seconds late!" Sirius yelled at her, waving his finger. She rolled her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go straight to bed. You'll have no need for your wands until morning, so I'll return them at breakfast. Off to your dormitories!" And with that, she shooed them away.  
  
Later that night, James took a trip to her office with everyone's wands to put them back. When he returned to the common room, he was greeted by Lily.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked harshly as he took his invisibility cloak off.  
  
"Just putting the wands back," he explained. "Don't want McGonagall realizing they're missing, do you?"  
  
Lily had a surprised expression on her face. "I didn't think of that."  
  
"Yeah, well I did so no need to worry."  
  
"Hmm," came a voice from the stairs. Lily and James looked and gasped in surprise.  
  
"You stole wands from McGonagall AND snuck out at night?" Samantha asked. "You could get in serious trouble for that, Jamsie."  
  
"Well I won't because no one is going to say anything," James spat.  
  
"You're really sure about that?"  
  
"Samantha, why don't you stay out of this?" Lily asked her ex-friend. Samantha raised her wand to her.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? You have no wand," Samantha informed her. Then she turned her wand to James.  
  
"Expelliar-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Samantha became still. Her body was bound together and she fell to the floor. In back of her stood Peter, his wand raised in front of him.  
  
"Nice going, Pete!" James cried as he went over and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Thanks," Peter said finally. And he walked back upstairs muttering "I can't believe I just did that..."  
  
James turned back to Lily who was sitting on the couch, staring at her feet.  
  
"JamesIforgiveyouandIwanttobeyourfriendagain," she said in one breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lily sighed. "I don't want to be mad at you anymore." James smiled.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"But wait!" Lily said suddenly. "How do I know you're not just going to be an arse again?" James thought about it for a moment before replying:  
  
"You'll just have to trust me."  
  
Lily bit her lip. Did she really want to trust him?  
  
"Ok," she finally sighed. James gave her a big smile and a hug before hopping into his dormitory.  
  
A few days went by so did the last day of the term.  
  
"Helen's leaving! Woo-hoo!" Sirius and Remus were screaming in their dormitory. James and Peter were on their beds laughing at Sirius and Remus's amusing impressions of her.  
  
"I LOVE YOU REMUS HONEY!" Sirius screamed. He ran over to Remus and pretended to kiss him. "GIVE ME SOME SUGAR!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Remus yelled. "I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
"I said sod off!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Remus bellowed.  
  
"Stop yelling, Helen!" Sirius said to Remus.  
  
"BUT I'M WHISPERING!" Remus yelled and they fell on the floor laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, out by the Hogwarts Express...  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Helen screamed at the train. Many kids stuck their heads out of windows as the train started to move and they laughed at Helen.  
  
"WAIT!" Helen shouted again from the platform. Finally, the engine disappeared in the distance.  
  
"OH WELL, I GET A COUPLE OF WEEKS WITH REMUS AND SIRIUS!" she sighed and she headed back to the castle.  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room...  
  
"Finally!" Lily exclaimed. "She left!"  
  
"YAY!" Sirius yelled as he danced around.  
  
"WHO DIDN'T INVITE ME TO THIS PARTY?" Helen screamed as she walked into the room. Sirius stopped dancing. Remus's face was drained of color. Everyone else gasped in surprise.  
  
"Helen?" Alex asked in disbelief. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why aren't you on the train going home?" Lily asked.  
  
"I MISSED IT!" Helen screamed. "DUMBLEDORE SAID I HAD TO STAY! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"  
  
"Uh... um...," Julia stuttered.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE SHOCKED! IT'S TOO GREAT FOR WORDS!" Helen said as she pulled Remus and Sirius into a big hug.  
  
"Ow, Helen, I need to do some homework!" Remus yelled.  
  
"IT'S THE HOLIDAY, SILLY!" Helen screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Remus said.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! WE'LL SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS AND SIT BY THE FIRE AND KISS UNDER THE MISTLETOE..." she said as she pulled away, winking at the two of them. Sirius gagged but covered it up with a fake sneeze. Remus was trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Ok," James said suddenly. "I think me, Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to, uh, go down to the kitchens." And they hurried down before Helen could invite herself.  
  
They came back a half hour later with a bunch of food and drinks. Helen had thankfully left to find Malfoy, who, as she put it, had a "major, like ultra-big, super-duper crush on her and was totally afraid to admit it".  
  
So everyone sat, ate, and drank and all was right with the world.  
  
"Ok, I'm off to bed!" Lily said at about 11. "Night everyone!"  
  
"Goodnight Lily!" James called after her. She smiled at him and walked upstairs.  
  
----- Ooh! A little Lily/James thingy going on at the end! OK So as always, Helen's an annoying brat and Sirius is hyper. YAY! Ok, this came out to be about 5 pages on Microsoft Word, and yet when I re-read it, it seemed rather short. Whatever, I needed to keep my promise to you people which was to update tonight. I believe the next chapter is going to be more up-beat than this. I have an idea for it, so I'll get started on it right away. I think the story is a few chapters away from the end, but you never know. I might find a way to extend it! Alright, thank you SO much to my reviewers. Today I left for a couple of hours and what do I find in my mail-box when I get home? 9 new reviews! I've never gotten so much in such a short period of time! Yippy! Ok, thanks to:  
  
pixie-dust2525: thank you bunches for loving the story!  
  
fanofJ/Lfanfics: thanks! But what do you mean by "how do you get these stories"?  
  
sproxkkk: heehee thank you  
  
LiLy MaLfOy13: as I said to pixie-dust2525: thanks for loving the story!  
  
HPBeatles: huh?  
  
laurea-vean: haha I like snape's secrets too! I dunno when they're going to get together tho...  
  
LilChocolateAngl: thanks!  
  
mione-xavier: thank you, I will!  
  
FrightninglyObsessed: heehee I love it too! I'M UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN!!!!!  
  
pixie-dust2525: Yeah, it sucks that my friends aren't here...  
  
PadfootProngs4eva: Hello! I will!  
  
the counter: um... ok  
  
Stargirl 1439: thanks I'm glad you think so. Oh, and you're welcome!  
  
FrightninglyObsessed: hahahahaha! Ok, calming down... (reads review again) HAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL BAD!  
  
sign58: thank you!  
  
sign58: thank you again!  
  
michelle: really? THANK YOU!  
  
FrightninglyObsessed: yeah me too. Helen's so obsessed with them!  
  
sneha: hi! I dunno when they're gonna get together.  
  
anna: you're so nice! Thank you so much!  
  
Bri: the fact that NONE of my friends are home gives me time to write. Thanks for loving it!  
  
sirius black: yeah, Helen's really dumb and annoying.  
  
PadfootProngs4eva: I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
imagichan: thanks  
  
btzfungrl09: (u updated too many times for me 2 thank you each time) you're rite about the pairings. I agree, I didn't really like chapter 6 much either, but I needed to write about the detention. Yeah, about the Samantha thingy, I realized I was making her kinda rude by accident, so I continued to make her rude purposely. Why are you confused on ch. 13? AHH IS IT REALLY THAT FUNNY? Happy st. patties day 2 u 2! Yeah, I am hyper! I dunno if James has glasses, I never thought of it. I'd like it too if someone messed up their hair, as long as they don't get dandruff on me, lol. THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT!  
  
laurea-vean: thank you, lol about u being babyish  
  
sproxkkk: hahahaha ur funny. Ok thank u yeah action-packed!  
  
WhiteLiliesWithAScar: thank u, sorry u don't care for my pen name, but it's true... I'M CRAZY!  
  
FrightninglyObsessed: I really don't listen during English class, so I'm not a pro at grammar. I hate Helen too!  
  
sign58: THANKS! Yeah, I do update quick  
  
LilChocolateAngl: thank you!  
  
----- jeez, my eyes and hands are hurting! Now I'm just gonna combine ur thanks if u wrote more than one-----  
  
FrightninglyObsessed: lol  
  
PadfootProngs4eva: thanks, thanks, thanks!  
  
michelle: yeah, if I'm sitting on the computer for a LOOOONG time my eyes start to strain.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Tag and Wasted Slytherins

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 22: Tag and Wasted Slytherins  
  
-----  
  
A few days passed by, and it was already Tuesday. The Marauders were sitting in the common room, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I'm bored," Sirius said.  
  
"What else is new?" Remus asked as he looked up from his book.  
  
"Let's do something!" Sirius suggested.  
  
James looked up from the Marauders Map. "Like what?"  
  
"I dunno, let's play tag outside or something. We can get the girls to play and some other people..." Sirius said, but James was already by the stairs, calling to the girls.  
  
"Hey, girls! We're gonna play tag outside, you wanna come?" The girls rushed downstairs with their winter coats on.  
  
"Coming, coming, coming..." Julia said. Within 10 minutes, they were outside, looking for people to play with them.  
  
"Gilderoy!" Lily called to the blond haired boy that was shivering in his bright green robes. "Do you want to play tag with us?"  
  
"Sure, my dear," he said to her as he grinned.  
  
"Yo, Chang, we're playing tag, join us!" Sirius said happily to an Asian boy having a snow ball fight with his friends Amos Diggory, Sally Walsh, and Freddy Brown.  
  
"Sure, can they play?" he asked. Sirius shrugged and nodded.  
  
In a few minutes, they had about 20 people playing from their year, several people from Hufflepuff and a bunch from Ravenclaw. A couple of people from Slytherin - Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, and two others – joined in, thinking this was their chance at getting back at the Marauders.  
  
"Magic Freeze Tag?" Remus suggested to everyone.  
  
"How do you play "Magic Freeze Tag"?" Lily inquired.  
  
"It's like muggle freeze tag, except when you're tagged by the person who's 'it', you freeze in the exact position and you can't move an inch," Harriet Silverman, a Hufflepuff, explained. "You can still talk though," she added as she brushed a few snowflakes off of her chocolate-colored skin.  
  
"Who's gonna be 'it'?" piped up a Ravenclaw named Sal Johnson.  
  
"Er...," Remus started, but then James interrupted.  
  
"I'm 'it'!" he yelled. And with that, the game started.  
  
"Get away!" Peter screamed when he saw James running toward him. He ran into Severus Snape who threw him to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" James called to him. "Snivellus! Get off of Peter!" He tagged both of them. He then turned around when he heard the crunching of snow.  
  
He saw Julia creeping across an open space and took this opportunity to tag her. He walked fast towards her, but she didn't know he was there. All of a sudden, she looked up to see James grinning at her, about 7 feet away. Her dark blue eyes widened and she automatically ran for her life as James sprinted after her.  
  
"OVER HERE, YOU GREAT PRAT!" Sirius yelled from the greenhouses. James looked in back of him to see Sirius with his tongue out and his hands waving by his ears. James sniggered and ran to him. This enabled Julia to run to Peter and un-freeze him.  
  
"What about me, Smith?" Snape spat at her, his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Uh, no," she said and she followed Peter away from him. He looked around for Malfoy and spotted him with a blonde girl.  
  
"Lucius!" he yelled at his friend. Malfoy looked around, spotted Snape and sniggered.  
  
"What is it? Gryffindors get you?" and he teased and turned back to Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin. Snape cursed him out, but didn't speak loud enough for Malfoy to hear him.  
  
"Lily, get over here!" James yelled by the lake. Lily peaked out from behind a tree and quickly went back into hiding when she saw James looking around for her.  
  
"I saw you come over here before," he said to nothing. "You can't hide for long."  
  
Lily giggled to herself as she spied James tripping on the root of a nearby tree. He quickly got up and messed up his hair. She smiled at how ridiculous he was.  
  
"I found you!" he called as he looked on the other side of a tree. His face fell when he saw that no one was there. Lily saw him approaching her tree and quickly sneaked away when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Ah-ha!" he yelled as he hopped around her tree. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Jeez, Lil, I just saw you over here, you could've possibly-"  
  
"BOO!" she screamed. He jumped around and fell again. She screamed when she saw his mock-upset face and ran as fast as she could. He jumped up and shot after her. But before he could catch her, he was stopped by Amos Diggory.  
  
"Ahh!" Amos yelled when he realized who he had run into. James quickly tagged him. Amos stopped moving, his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide. James looked around for Lily, but she was gone from sight.  
  
"Damn," they said at the same time.  
  
Across the grounds...  
  
"Come on!" Alex said pulling Sally Walsh through the trees with her. "We need to get Sirius and Remus! They're frozen by the gamekeeper's hut!" she exclaimed, obviously out of breath. They creped through the outskirts of the forest and silently made their way toward the two boys. They were both in very comical positions. Sirius's left foot was up in the air and his dark brown eyes were shut tightly. His arms were out in front of him, as if he was cowering from a dangerous animal. Remus's eyes were open, as well as his mouth. He was hiding behind Sirius, ducking out of view. He was on his knees, his hands in the cold snow. The two girls giggled when they saw this.  
  
"Oh, gosh that's funny," Sally whispered as they approached the horror- stricken boys. They quickly tapped them and the boys sighed with relief.  
  
"Sheesh, we thought we'd NEVER get out of there!" Sirius moaned as he cracked his neck. Remus nodded as he stretched his arms. The girls grabbed the two boys as they saw James trudging over to them. They wormed their way through the edge of the forest, away from the spot where Sirius and Remus were stuck. But as they tiptoed through the trees, they bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Bellatrix Black spat at the four of them.  
  
"Oh, shut it, Bellatrix," Sirius sighed as he started to creep past his girl cousin.  
  
"Or you're gonna do what?" she sneered, grabbing his collar. He choked a bit.  
  
"Er, I'll tell everyone what you sleep with," he said as he tried to get out of his grasp. She immediately left go and hurried the other way, red as a beet.  
  
"I thought so!" he called after her as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"How do you survive as her cousin?" Remus questioned with a nasty look on his pale face.  
  
Sirius shrugged as they continued walking. "I dunno... at least Narcissa can keep her mouth shut every once in awhile." They hurried out of the forest and they spotted James.  
  
"Eek!" Sally squeaked as James turned around. The four of them hurried in different directions like cockroaches when the light is turned on. Sirius ran into several frozen people as he tried to escape James. Henry Chang ran towards Lily after being un-frozen by Sirius and freed her. But before she could run anywhere, James tackled her.  
  
"Get off, James!" she yelled at him as he pretended to be dead on her. He got up after a few minutes and looked down on her. She couldn't move.  
  
"I hate you, Potter," she yelled when she realized she was frozen. He winked at her and skipped away, looking for new victims. She sighed and waited for someone to get her. A few minutes later, Julia did a double-take when she saw her friend sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Heehee, James got ya, Lily?" she said giggling.  
  
"Ya-huh, what was your first clue?" Lily asked sarcastically. Julia giggled again. "Un-freeze me?"  
  
"Where'd he go?" Julia asked. "Which direction?"  
  
"To your right," Lily breathed.  
  
"Thanks!" Julia yelled and she ran to her left.  
  
"Wait... wait, Julia...!" Lily called after her. "She forgot to un-freeze me! Jeez, she's such a dumb blonde..."  
  
(A/N: Eek! How do I stop this? When? Where? Ahh!)  
  
Meanwhile, a bunch of kids broke into the gamekeeper's hut.  
  
"God, he doesn't have any butterbeer!" Malfoy exclaimed as he raided the refrigerator.  
  
"Any fire-whisky?" Bellatrix asked him. He came back a couple of seconds later with four bottles for fire-whisky. He passed them out.  
  
"Jeez, how does he live in this small place?" Narcissa asked. Snape shrugged.  
  
"My house could fit over fifty of these puny shacks in it..." Lucius Malfoy started.  
  
"Oh, do shut up," Bellatrix snapped at him.  
  
"At least my cousin isn't Sirius Black," he sneered at her. Narcissa smacked him.  
  
"HE'S MY COUSIN TOO YOU KNOW!" she yelled. He turned red and Bellatrix sniggered. Snape finished off his fire-whisky.  
  
"Are there any more?" he asked Malfoy. Malfoy drank the last drop of his and headed to the refrigerator.  
  
After about an hour, the four were obviously drunk.  
  
"Whut time is it *hic*," Snape asked.  
  
"I dunno... *hic*... twelve-teen o'clock?" Bellatrix suggested as she stumbled to the refrigerator to get more fire-whisky.  
  
Narcissa snored loudly on the couch as Malfoy fell in front of it.  
  
"Ow," he said as he rubbed his head, though he didn't get up.  
  
"Haha, Lucius, you're *hic* drunk!" Snape yelled and he immediately started laughing.  
  
"Nope," Malfoy yelled at the dust bunnies under the couch. "No 'm not!" Narcissa snored loudly again.  
  
"'ere's no more *hic* drinks!" Bellatrix yelled as she rested her head on a shelf in the refrigerator.  
  
"Dammit!" Snape yelled. Bellatrix staggered forward and fell onto him.  
  
"Get off!" he roared but she just kissed him. (A/N: WHY she kissed him, I do not know. I was just possessed to write it. Who would want to kiss him?)  
  
"Whoa!" Malfoy yelled idiotically as he turned his head and looked up at them. "Snape's gettin' some action!"  
  
"Hm, bugger off," he yelled at him when Bellatrix got off of him. She fell to the floor, but didn't move.  
  
"Ah!" Narcissa yelled as she woke up. "Where am I?!"  
  
"Shut it," Malfoy moaned grumpily as he turned back to the dust under the old couch.  
  
"Ha!" Bellatrix yelled randomly as she smashed a bottle onto the floor. Snape looked out the window and saw the snow falling heavily. Everyone had already gone inside.  
  
"Maybe we should *hic* go," he suggested. Bellatrix stood up and headed for the door. She struggled with the doorknob for a moment but finally got it to open. The wind hit her face and she forced herself out of the hut, the other three stumbling behind her.  
  
----- Weird way to end it I think. Whatever, I had no choice! Was it too weird how I went from following the Gryffindors to following the Slytherins? Hopefully it wasn't. Ok, sorry I didn't update right away, I wasn't here yesterday. Thank you so, so, so, much for your reviews. I love you all!  
  
Wow, you people really need to REVIEW, so REVIEW please! 


	23. The Wrong Turn

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex, Julia, and Helen. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 23: The Wrong Turn  
  
-----  
  
"... you must be here at 8 pm tomorrow!" Professor McGonagall screeched at Severus Snape, Lucuis Malfoy, and Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. The four Slytherins were caught by Lily and James crawling into the school, obviously intoxicated. The four of them muttered "Yes" and quickly escaped the angered professor's wrath.  
  
"You're gonna get it this time," Malfoy sneered at James as he passed him on his way out of the room. James grinned at him.  
  
"I'm sure you will," James told him sarcastically. He walked back to common room and sprawled himself on the couch. He watched a couple of first years plan a prank, giving them tips every once in awhile. It was a small prank, but he had started out that way too. Finally, he heard someone enter the room and groan loudly. James looked over at the person and burst out laughing.  
  
"What... what the...?" he yelled at her, struggling to get out the correct words.  
  
"Sod off, James!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
"Who DID that to you?" he questioned. She looked at her hair and sighed. It was a bright purple with green polka-dots.  
  
"Sirius's obnoxious cousin, who else? I swear, Bellatrix Black is so gonna pay for this!" and she stomped upstairs.  
  
Later...  
  
"HOGSMEADE TRIP!" Sirius yelled loudly to his three friends. "TOMORROW!"  
  
Remus looked up from his book and sighed. "We KNOW, Padfoot, you've told us."  
  
"I have?" Sirius asked him. He sat on his bed, trying to recall the last time he told them, obviously unsuccessful because he just skipped out of the room and informed the people in the common room.  
  
"Ahh! What's that?!" James asked as a rat snuck its way onto his bed where he was laying. "Wormtail, is that you?" It squeaked and ran out of the room. Girls' shrieks could be heard as they obviously spotted Peter. James got up and walked downstairs to watch. He crossed the room and plopped down next to his favorite... err, purple-head.  
  
"Still didn't get your hair color back?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked him crossly. He smirked and she smiled.  
  
"I do know I spell, my love."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you perform it already?" He muttered the spell and her hair returned to its vibrant red color.  
  
"I noticed you didn't scold me for calling you "my love"," he informed her. She turned red and walked over to her friends.  
  
The next day was the Hogsmeade trip. Lily and her friends strolled into the bookstore and wandered to the back.  
  
"Oh, wow, look at this book!" Julia squealed. Her two friends walked over and looked at the title.  
  
"'How To Keep Your Boyfriend'..." Lily read. "Hmm... sounds... err, interesting..." but Julia ignored the sarcasm and clutched the book tightly to her chest.  
  
"Hey, Sally!" Alex called when she spotted Sally Walsh sitting at a table. She walked over leaving Lily alone with the delighted Julia and her book. Lily muttered something to her that sounded like "back soon" and headed out the door into the snow. She trudged down the street and spotted James and Co. hanging out next to a building.  
  
"Hey," she said in an unenthusiastic tone. They looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Lily-o!" Sirius cried in a sing-song voice. She smiled slightly. He was always so giddy.  
  
"Hi," she breathed. James smiled at her.  
  
"You wanna get a drink?" he asked her. She nodded and they headed into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"You think they like each other yet?" Sirius asked Remus as they headed into the Quidditch shop with Peter.  
  
"Yeah, they just need to admit it already!" Remus said quietly.  
  
"Hi Samantha!" Peter burst out when he saw the tall girl with her new friends. He quickly turned around to his friends and blushed.  
  
"Hello, Peter," she responded, throwing Sirius and Remus a dirty look. They each returned one.  
  
There were three girls in back of her. One Remus and Sirius recognized as Tracy Greenburg. Her short brown hair had grown a bit since the last time they saw her. The other two, the boys had never noticed before. They had the same look on their face as if they were looking at a pile of dung. They both had dull, frizzy blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. They had identical dismal green eyes that bored into Sirius and Remus's.  
  
"Who are Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" Remus asked. Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, I was Tweedle Dum and James was Tweedle Dee," he informed Remus in a whisper. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ren and Jen, they're Ravenclaws," Samantha said matter-of-factly. The twins continued to stare at the two boys, oblivious to the fact that people were talking about them.  
  
"Oh, err, nice to meet you," Remus said politely, holding out a hand. The girls just stared. Remus withdrew his hand and laughed nervously.  
  
"We gotta go," Sirius shot at Samantha. He nodded to Peter and Remus and they departed from the store and headed to the Three Broomsticks. Little did they know, the four girls were following them.  
  
"BOYS!" Helen screamed when she saw Sirius and Remus enter the bar. Before they could turn and run, she was dragging them to her table. Peter walked over to the table were Julia, Alex, and Sally sat. Lily and James sat alone, talking about what they were doing that summer.  
  
"America... I'm SO excited!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Where?" James said as he took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Miami..." Lily said in a dreamy voice. "Such a change in climate from here... it's actually warm there..."  
  
The four girls arrived at the bar and took a seat near Lily and James. Samantha glanced over at the happy couple and whispered something to her three friends.  
  
"Ok, ok, you wanna hear a real joke?" Sirius asked Sally as he, Remus and Helen (they convinced her into letting them move to that table) walked over.  
  
"Why, you have a better joke than mine, Sirius?" Julia asked the black haired boy. He grinned.  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"No, really! I do!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, you guys, stop arguing! Sirius, tell us the damn joke already!" Alex cried. Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Thank you, Alex..."  
  
"You guys fight like an old married couple or something..."  
  
"THANK YOU, ALEX," Julia said through gritted teeth.  
  
Sirius started. "So there was an old man, he was a muggle, see? So anyway, he walked into this wizard on the street and asked for directions, 'k? And the wizard, being a wizard in muggle London, didn't really know where he was going, so he just made up this thing, he was like, 'Just go left and then go right until you..."  
  
"I don't see where this joke is going," Sally sighed to Julia and Alex as she brushed some of her curly black hair out of her face. They watched James and Lily leave. They saw Tracy jump out after them and Samantha soon follow.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," Alex said.  
  
"And so the muggle said, 'You're a wizard, aren't you?'" Sirius exclaimed as he concluded his joke. Helen clapped loudly and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get it?!" Sirius asked the three distracted girls. They walked out after Lily, James, and Tracy, Sirius yelling "IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T GET IT, I CAN EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!" after them.  
  
They walked into the snow and followed the figure of Samantha in the distance. They finally caught up to her in an alley, around the corner from the bench Lily and James were sitting at. They watched as Lily and James got closer to each other. Closer... closer...  
  
Julia, Alex, and Sally had shocked looks on their faces as they watched in amazement as James pecked Lily on the lips. A soft, sweet kiss. Alex and Julia's jaws dropped and Sally rubbed her bright violet eyes to make sure she was seeing this clear. Tracy and Samantha watched and smirked.  
  
"James! I need to ask you something really quick!" Tracy yelled, ruining the romantic moment. He looked up at her.  
  
"Right now?" he asked in disappointment. She nodded ferociously. He sighed, smiled at Lily, and followed Tracy into the book store. Samantha waited a moment before sitting next to Lily.  
  
"Hey!" she said in an all-to-sweet-to-be-real voice. Lily snorted and looked away from her.  
  
"Let's go into the store... I'm sure Tracy and James will be done soon," Samantha said as she walked into the store, Lily following her.  
  
Samantha silently counted the rows of books. "Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." she said to her self. She quickly looked back at Lily as she reached row nineteen. She smile to herself and casually walked past the twentieth row. She looked down it and spotted them, doing a double-take.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
Lily looked up at her and followed her gaze to James and Tracy. She gasped in surprise.  
  
Tracy was on top of James, kissing him passionately. Her eyes were squeezed close. His were wide open in surprise, though Lily couldn't see that. Tracy had pulled him to the row, claiming that she needed to find a book for charms... and then she jumped on him, throwing him up against a wall and started... kissing him!  
  
Lily stared at them for a moment before running out of the store, tears flowing down her red face. Samantha smirked to herself as she walked James struggling to get Tracy off of him, without success.  
  
----- Was that a weird ending too? Sorry if it was, I suck at ending a chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I was originally gonna get Lily and James together in a Christmas chapter that was probably gonna be this or the next chapter, but I like writing this too much, so I extended it. If I can fit mickey8701's suggestion into the story, it can probably be extended even LONGER! Woo-hoo! Okayyyy thanks to you reviewers. 82 reviews at the moment... I hope that's something to be proud of! Reviews inspire me, so you know what to do! REVIEW! Haha, anyway, I loved the reaction people had when it came to Bellatrix kissing Snape... cracked me up! I really don't know where it came from, I swear!  
  
REVIEW! 


	24. The Aftermath

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 24: The Aftermath  
  
-----  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU, LILY, I DIDN'T WANNA KI-"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR SORRY EXCUSES!"  
  
"BUT LILY, I-" James started but Lily never wound up hearing it because she stormed into the school.  
  
"ER!" James screamed in frustration.  
  
"What... happened?" Peter asked him as he, Sirius and Remus finally caught up with James.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it..." James muttered as he plodded into the school.  
  
Lily stormed into her dormitory.  
  
"HE KISSED HER!" she bellowed to her friends.  
  
"Who kissed who, Lils?" Alex asked as they sat her the bed next to her.  
  
"JAMES... AND TRACY..." Lily yelled as she started to cry. Julia and Alex exchanged glances.  
  
"Err, Lily, are you positive James wanted to kiss her?"  
  
"Yeah, because she's obsessed with him, and you know, she might've just kissed him without him know-"  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE NOW?!" Lily bellowed. She got up to leave the room, tears rolling down her face in top speed.  
  
"NO! Lily, that's not what we were saying!" Alex piped as she stood up to drag Lily back to the bed. Lily pulled her arm out of her grasp.  
  
"WELL, HE'S SUCH AN ARROGANT ASSHOLE THAT HE'D KISS ANY GIRL HE COULD GET HIS HANDS ON... I.E. TRACY!"  
  
"Oh, Lily I'm so sorry!" Samantha screeched as she entered the room to find Lily bawling. "Are you okay?!"  
  
Lily shook her head and whipped some of the tears that were cascading down her soft face.  
  
"There, there..." Samantha sighed as she patted her back. Lily flung her arms around Samantha's neck and cried into her shoulder. Samantha had a disgusted look on her face, but saw the other two and smirked.  
  
Julia was the first of the two to talk. "You're not sorry for her, Samantha."  
  
"Yeah, you're the one who did this to her, we saw the whole thing!" Alex chimed in.  
  
Samantha had a surprised face on. Lily let go of her and rushed to the bathroom. "Why, what are you talking about Alexandra?"  
  
Helen strolled into the dormitory and headed for the bathroom. She opened the door to find Lily washing her face, her eyes very red.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she bellowed. Lily flinched and turned to her. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'll explain later."  
  
Helen sighed. "WELL, IT'S DINNER TIME, LET'S GO!"  
  
"I'm not going," Lily said as she turned back to the mirror. Helen shrugged and bounced out of the room. The other three girls followed her a moment after.  
  
"AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" James yelled as he fell onto his bed.  
  
Remus shook his head. "So you DIDN'T want the kiss?"  
  
"NO!" James said in an exasperated tone. "She'll probably say to her friends that I'm a 'arrogant prat who'll kiss any girl'!"  
  
Sirius looked up from the floor. "It's dinner time." James sighed.  
  
"You guys leave without me." The three of them sighed and left a depressed James with his head in a pillow.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Alex asked the other four as she helped herself to some salad.  
  
"We could get them in the same room and force them to talk to each other," Remus suggested.  
  
"Ooh, a little rendezvous?" asked Sirius as he wiped his mouth. Remus nodded.  
  
"A little... get-together?" He nodded again.  
  
"A little powwow?"  
  
"YES, SIRIUS, A LITTLE MEETING!" Remus finally shouted. Sirius frowned and turned his back to him.  
  
"I thought you'd be impressed by my vocabulary skills," he said in a hokey (A/N: haha what a silly word!) insulted voice. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
Julia called for everyone to get closer. "So what we'll do is..."  
  
----- Hahaha! I finished! Don't worry, I'll get started on chapter 25 right away because this was a little short. I might not update after 25 for a while because my computer has a virus and I don't know when it's gonna be fixed. Sorry. I'm on my brother's computer right now though so you wouldn't hafta wait too long for the next chapter. You can always cheer me up with a REVIEW!!! YAY! Ok thank you. =] 


	25. The Makeup Bandit

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Alex and Julia. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 25: The Makeup Bandit  
  
-----  
  
Julia sighed and turned to Alex for support. It was annoying how goddamn stubborn Lily could be.  
  
"I said no, and that's that," Lily said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine," Alex said. Julia gaped at her.  
  
"But-," Julia started.  
  
"We'll leave you alone about the James thing," Alex said as she glared at Julia out of the corner of her eye. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" Alex nodded and dragged Julia out of the dormitory with her, leaving a suspicious Lily alone in the dorm.  
  
"Really?" Julia asked Alex. Alex starred at her.  
  
"YES!" she said in a frustrated tone. She sighed and waited for Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked when he saw Alex and Julia's faces. They looked up at the newly arriving boys.  
  
"She said no," Julia informed him. "There goes Plan A."  
  
"Ok, so Plan B is to force her," Remus stated. And the girls knew just the thing.  
  
"5 more days till Christmas!" Julia sang as she and Alex entered the dorm later that evening. Lily was on her bed reading, her eyes red. She was obviously crying.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Julia asked as she skipped over to Lily. She glanced down at the book and saw a picture of Lily and James holding hands in Hogsmeade. Lily slammed the book shut.  
  
"NOTHING!" she shouted nervously. She put on a fake smile. "I need to go... um... re-apply my lip gloss," she stuttered. She crossed the room and entered the bathroom to find all of her makeup gone.  
  
"Who took my stuff?" she asked as she searched for it. Alex and Julia peeked their heads into the bathroom.  
  
"Erm... I dunno... Samantha maybe?" Alex suggested. They helped her look and then heard laughter from outside.  
  
"Oh goodness..." Lily started as she figured out where her make-up had gone. She stomped out of the dorm with Julia and Alex following her closely and say a black-haired somebody being laughed at.  
  
"Oh, Jamie... you look so... hot!" Sirius shrieked as he air-kissed James. James laughed and turned around.  
  
Lily gasped. James had all of her makeup on his face. He had sparkly eyes- shadow and bright red lips. His face was pink and he had the word "LOSER" written on his head in pink lipstick.  
  
"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Lily screamed at him. James saw her and turned so red, the color could be seen underneath the makeup. Lily glared daggers at him.  
  
"I... uh..."  
  
"Do you and your friends have a dressing-up-like-girls fetish or something?!" Remus went red too at this point and Sirius snickered, re- calling Remus's little act at the beginning of the year.  
  
"Er... um..." But Lily didn't hear his sorry excuse because she stomped into the dorm shouting "YOU IMMATURE TWIT!"  
  
"Not so smooth, are ya, Prongs?" Sirius asked and a deep voice. James hit him.  
  
The next day...  
  
"LET'S PLAY HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK!" Sirius yelled in his usual happy voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus groaned from him bed. James looked over at his clock that said 8:00 am.  
  
"Five more minutes..." Peter muttered. Sirius frowned. He rolled up the sleeved of his button-up white shirt and started shaking his friends.  
  
"Come... on!" he shouted. "The girls are waiting for us!"  
  
"LILY? Where?" James yelled as he jumped out of bed. He messed up his already messy hair and threw on a shirt and pants extremely quickly.  
  
"10 seconds, Prongs, you didn't beat your record on fastest time gettong dressed," Remus commented as he too got dressed. They all jumped as they heard a rather loud snore from Peter's bed. James muttered a spell and Peter was instantly dressed. One problem though: he was still sleeping. His three friends rolled him off of his bed and he woke with a start.  
  
"Ouch, guys, that was un-called for," Peter said as he rubbed his head. He threw on his shoes (A/N: is that possible? To throw on your shoes? I should try it one day...) and they rushed down the stairs, causing A LOT of noise.  
  
"Could you guys be ANY louder?" Lily asked. But they headed outside anyway.  
  
"All-castle game?" Alex asked, her eyes gleaming. She always liked hide-and- go-seek (A/N: just like me!).  
  
"Yeah, and I want to be it this time!" Peter said. So he counted to one hundred and was off on his journey.  
  
"Ow, Sirius, get off of me!" Remus hissed as Sirius practically stood on him in a cupboard.  
  
"Sorry, Moony," Sirius said, "but I can't get off."  
  
"Why... not...," Remus asked him in great pain. He was on all fours and Sirius was standing on his back.  
  
"Because... I heard Peter before. He's around here somewhere," Sirius whispered as he peeked out the door.  
  
"Oof!" someone yelled from the hallway. Remus and Sirius sniggered as they saw James slip and fall. He had forgotten to put on his shoes, so he slid on his socks. He stood back up and continued down the hall, passing Remus and Sirius's cupboard. He was about to walk upstairs when he heard Peter.  
  
"I'm gonna get out guys!" he called from the second floor. James ran the opposite direction, sliding on his socks again. He hurried into the door nearest him and he smashed right into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter," Snape spat. But James didn't notice him. He ran past Snape and hurried into the dungeons.  
  
Then James had an idea. He rushed into the potions classroom and filled a bucket of water. He stuck his head out into the corridor to make sure Peter wasn't there yet.  
  
"James!" someone hissed 5 minutes later. He stopped running and looked at around. He then saw Alex sprinting toward him.  
  
"Come on," she whispered. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the corridor. She pushed him into a closet. She was about to step in also, when there was a noise down the hall.  
  
"Bloody hell," she whispered and she ran off in the other direction. James sighed and turned around at see a growling Lily.  
  
"Hello, my lo- Lily," he said, turning slightly pink.  
  
"Did you do it?" Julia asked as Alex met her down the hall. Alex nodded and Julia put her wand away.  
  
"That was such a good idea... making the noise so I could get away," Alex mused. "He probably thought it was Peter... Lily too."  
  
"I know," Julia said as they snuck into a secret passage way. "That was the point."  
  
"I just hope they actually talk," Alex sighed as they started to walk faster.  
  
Back in the closet...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily whispered sharply.  
  
"Hiding, what do you think?"  
  
"Why in here?"  
  
"Did you not see Alex throw me in here? Why are you so mad at me?" James shot back at her. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that," she snapped. Then there was a splash of water from up the corridor.  
  
"What was that?" she asked nervously as she looked out the door. James grabbed her shirt and pulled her back in.  
  
"It's just Peter," he told her. "I put a charm on a bucket of water so that it would fall on him when he stepped under it. We have to run, or he'll find us!"  
  
"You know what? You are so immature! I can't believe you! Why the fu-," she started but he had pushed her out of the closet and dragged her down the hall. He took her into the passage that Alex and Julia had taken and started to run down it as he heard Peter drawing nearer.  
  
The passage went on for a good 20 minutes. James was leading Lily, not really paying attention to her babbling on him acting like a "bloody 3 year old all the bloody time". They finally reached the end and stepped out to find themselves in the back of the library.  
  
"... and the way you're always hurting others, making them feel bad, is so wrong James! I just want to straggle you sometimes!" she concluded. She gasped for breath, as she had been talking non-stop for 20 LONG minutes.  
  
"Err, that's nice Lily, but really, why won't you talk to me about the kissing thing!" he asked her as they snuck behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Because I know you're gonna make up an excuse!" she breathed as she glued herself to the wall.  
  
"No!" James said defending himself.  
  
Lily snorted. "Then tell me, what happened?"  
  
"After Tracy pulled me in the store, she explained that she needed help finding a Charms book! She pulled he into an aisle and then kissed me! I swear I didn't want it!"  
  
"There you go again with the "I didn't want it" story! God, I've heard that one so many times, it's getting really old!" Lily snapped. James was lost for words. Why didn't she believe him?  
  
"Lily, you've got to trust me!" James yelled finally.  
  
"I trusted you before and you went and kissed another girl. I don't know if I can trust you again," she screamed and she went to find a different hiding place.  
  
----- Ok, that's my pathetic chapter 25. I noticed that the fic isn't as funny anymore so I'll try to get really hyper or something and then write a chapter. Okay? Okay, so THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! 98 reviews so far! Yay! And can you guys please read my new fic called "Trapped!"? It's during the Harry, Ron, Hermione period. It's a wacky plot but hopefully it's semi- good at least. Thank you! Love you all! 


	26. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Tracy, Alex, Julia, Helen, and Sally. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 26: Rock, Paper, Scissors  
  
-----  
  
It was now 2 more days till Christmas. James was getting annoyed with Lily ignoring him. Her words still rang in her head...  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you again..."  
  
"AHH!" James screamed as he sat up in bed. Peter snored loudly while his other two friends woke up.  
  
"Shut up," Sirius grumbled and he turned his back to James's bed.  
  
Remus threw is legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. "What's up, mate?"  
  
"Lily..." James mumbled. Remus sighed.  
  
"You need to just let her be! The more you try to push her into talking to you, the more she won't want to," he explained. "She'll talk to you eventually. Just leave her alone." And he fell back into bed and back to sleep.  
  
"2 more days!" Alex stated as she, Lily, Julia, and Sally roamed the grounds. Julia breathed deeply and watched her breath.  
  
"I know!" Sally smiled. "Presents!"  
  
"Eggnog..."  
  
"Mistletoe..."  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Haha," Lily laughed at Julia's last comment.  
  
"What's with you and James?" Sally asked as they neared the castle. "Sorry, I'm not in Gryffindor - I'm not up-to-date with the drama..."  
  
Lily shrugged. "I just don't bother talking to him. He stopped bothering me since I told him off in the library."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I didn't think I'd be able to trust him again-"  
  
"You didn't!" Sally yelled. "I mean it's not true... is it...?"  
  
Lily bit her lip and shrugged again. "I dunno, part of me want to forgive him a little, the other half says, "thank god"! Whatever... it sure did shut him up!"  
  
"No you did NOT win!" Julia whined from in back of Sally and Lily.  
  
"Erm, yeah, I did," Alex said.  
  
"NO!" Julia insisted as they entered the school. "In "Rock, Paper, Scissors", the scissors do NOT beat the paper!"  
  
"Yes they do!" Alex cried.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah they do," Lily commented. Julia shot her a nasty look.  
  
"Shut up- hey, don't look smug, Alex... I'm gonna beat you next time!"  
  
The four girls walked into the Great Hall for lunch. There weren't a lot of people there, it being the holidays. But it was still quite empty. The only people there were Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Amos Diggory, and Freddy Brown.  
  
Sally skipped over to Amos and Freddy at the Hufflepuff table. "Hello!" she said happily. Lily, Alex, and Julia sat down next to her. You didn't need to sit at your house table during the holidays.  
  
"Hi," the other too said back. Amos added on a "Hey, Lily!"  
  
They quickly dug in. They discussed different things from muggle shows to wizard hot spots.  
  
"And have you guys every been to Floresia's Diner in London? It's lovely!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted to go!" Sally exclaimed. "I might go to London this summer, so I'll be sure to go."  
  
Amos smiled and turned to Lily. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Back in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, James sat on his bed, thinking of a way to get Lily to talk to him WITHOUT him pushing her.  
  
"A-HAHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed as her and Remus entered the dormitory. "Moony, that was so funny!" he yelled, wiping a tear for him eye.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Remus exclaimed. "It was just a fake joke!"  
  
"Tell it to James!" Sirius cried (literally!).  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "What did the duck say to the frog?"  
  
James shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
Remus sighed. "Quack." James snorted and looked at Sirius who was rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Ha... ha... HAHAHA!" Sirius gasped between laughter.  
  
James chuckled at Sirius's stupidity and cleared his throat. "Guys... I think I have a plan to get Lily to talk to me."  
  
----- Yay! Chapter 26 is DONE! Sorry it's short but I needed to stop it there because next chapter will get straight into the plan! Yay! I love Sirius... he's so funny! HAHAHA! Ok please REVIEW! 1-worded reviews are acceptable.  
  
Oh, and if you have time, please check out my "Trapped!" fic! You don't need to bother with "The Call" because I'm probably deleting it soon anyway.  
  
Thank you and I appreciate your reviews! They make me very happy and they brighten my day! 


	27. The Trail

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Tracy, Alex, Julia, Helen, and Sally. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 27: The Trail  
  
-----  
  
"Uhg, Helen, go away," Lily sighed. "It's too early."  
  
Helen folded her arms. "FINE!" she yelled. And she stomped out of the room.  
  
Lily sighed. It was 1 day till Christmas and she was relatively happy. Amos Diggory was her new boyfriend, and her friends were all around her. She just couldn't figure out what was keeping her from being completely cheerful.  
  
It was 7 in the morning and she was lounging on the common room couch. She looked around as she heard someone walk towards her.  
  
"Lily, an owl came in 5 minutes ago with a letter for you," Julia grumbled. She handed Lily the letter and stomped back up the stairs.  
  
Lily looked at the letter and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... wonder who it's from..."  
  
She ripped open the envelope, paper bits flying everyway. When she was done, she looked at the parchment she was holding.  
  
*Roses are red, violets are blue, I really, really, really, really like you*  
  
Lily chuckled at the bad poetry but thought it was sweet all the same. She put it down but something in red ink caught her eye.  
  
*Muggle Studies* it said. It wasn't signed. Lily looked at it, front and back, trying to find another sentence that would give her more information. But she found nothing.  
  
She sat in silence for a few moments but then something hit her. "Oh..."  
  
She rushed up to her dormitory and dressed. She brushed her teeth and but her hair up in a messy bun. She sprinted down the stairs and out the portrait hole.  
  
"Where's the fire?" the Fat Lady asked as she watched Lily rush down the corridor.  
  
Lily hurriedly walked to the other side of the floor. She walked to the Muggle Studies classroom and peered in through the small window on the door. Sure enough, there was a rose and a piece of parchment on one of the desks. Lily turned the doorknob but was horrified when it wouldn't open.  
  
"Damn... door," she hissed in frustrated tone as she struggled with the door. She sighed and stuck her hand by the waist, but remembered she wasn't wearing any robes. She grunted. With one last longing look into the room, she re-traced her steps and walked to her dormitory.  
  
"What's going on?" Alex grunted as Lily threw her wardrobe door open. Lily didn't respond until she found her robes.  
  
"Love notes... where is it... following a trail... WHERE'S THAT DAMN WAND?" She searched her last pair of robes before finally finding the wand. She sighed and rushed out of the room and back to the classroom.  
  
She looked into the window to make sure the rose and letter were still there. They were. She opened the door with a spell and ran to the desk. She smelled the rose and read the parchment.  
  
*Ravenclaw* it said. She frowned a bit at the lack of poetry but speed out of the classroom and ran down the stairs to the sixth floor. She skidded in front of a tapestry, her red hair flying behind her. She stood there a moment, trying to think of the password.  
  
"Erm, books?" she guessed. She was Head Girl; she was supposed to remember theses things.  
  
"School? Food? Quills?" she gasped. She tapestry finally fluttered forward, creating a space to enter the common room. She sighed and stepped inside.  
  
The room was basically blue. There was a fireplace to Lily's right. A few feet in front of it was a couch and 2 armchairs were next to the fireplace facing each other. There was a dark wood table in the middle of the lounge area.  
  
To Lily's immediate left was a wall with a bookshelf built in. It was very long, but not extremely tall because the ceiling was relatively low.  
  
In the center of the far wall, there were 2 staircases. Next to each of them was a full-length window, decorated in bronze draping.  
  
Lily sighed. "Accio letter!" she said, hold her wand up. A letter came soaring to her. She looked down.  
  
"... and he asked me out. I can't believe he would- wait! This isn't mine!" she sighed, throwing the letter down on the couch. She looked around but couldn't find another letter.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked herself. Then she got an idea. She hurried out of the room and ran down a few flights of stairs. She rushed into the library and slowed down.  
  
She slipped into an aisle. "10:00?" she asked herself as she glanced down at her watch. She breathed heavily and started searching the selves.  
  
"Rabbits... Ralin, Marcus... Raplias... RAVENCLAW!" she yelled as she grabbed a book from the shelf. She flipped open the book on one of the Hogwarts founders.  
  
"Ah! There it is!" she squealed, delighted. She picked up the 3rd note.  
  
*Roses are red, violets are blue, I hope you find me soon, so I can kiss you!*  
  
She sighed and held it up to her chest. She didn't even think about how corny the poem was. She loved this. "I bet you its Amos," she told herself as she stepped out of the library. "He's so romantic." She looked down to the letter and searched for the red writing. *Knight* She skipped merrily down the stairs and towards the dungeons. "Which knight?" she asked herself. She searched around the first knight. She lifted up the thing blocking its face and screamed. "AHHHHH!" she yelled but she realized she wasn't the only one screaming in terror. The knight fell to the ground with a loud CRASH. Lily stood up and looked around to see if anyone was coming and hurried over to the pile of metal. A short blonde was panting on the ground... Helen. Lily tapped her shoulder and Helen jumped a few inches off of the ground. "AHHHH! LILY! AHHH!" she cried out. Lily stumbled backwards and landed on her bottom. "Helen? What are you doing down here... in a suit of armor?" Lily questioned as she stood up and brushed dirt off of her butt. "WAITING FOR SIRIUS AND REMUS," Helen explained as she too stood up. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Helen shrugged. "I WANTED TO SURPRISE THEM!" "What would make you think they're come down here?" Helen scratched her head. She then glanced sideways at Lily. "I DON'T KNOW!" she finally yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Looking for a note," she explained. "You do know Sirius and Remus have girlfriends, don't you?" Helen wrinkled her round nose. "SO," she stated. "I KNOW THEY LOVE ME!" she added with a sigh.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to go," she said shortly. She passed Helen and walked over to one of the knights.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT?" Helen asked her. She pointed to a piece of parchment lying on the ground.  
  
"Ooh! That's my- oh, no it's not," Lily said. She threw the paper to her side. But then:  
  
"Wait, maybe that was," she exclaimed as she picked up the paper again.  
  
*Take a break, go to lunch* it read. Lily raised an eyebrow but stood up. "Erm, ok..."  
  
"WAIT?!" Helen asked as she bounced up and down in excitement. Yet again, Lily rolled her emerald eyes.  
  
"Nothing," she snapped impatiently. Helen didn't pay any attention to the girl's rude tone. Lily strode up the damp stone steps and entered the bright entrance hall. She walked to the Great Hall where the remaining students were filling in.  
  
Alex looked up as Lily and Helen entered. "Lils, where were you all day?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," she muttered. Lily took her normal spot at the long Gryffindor table and started chatting with her friends.  
  
"OH SIRIUS!" Helen yelled as she rushed over to the black haired boy. "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"  
  
"Why don't you go bother Remus?" he gasped as she squeezed his neck. She rushed over to Remus and did the same thing. Remus would've shot Sirius a very nasty look at that moment, but he was too busy gasping for air.  
  
"Hi, Lily!" James said as he walked into the Great Hall. He waved his hand while his other was in his pocket.  
  
"Hi, James," Lily muttered.  
  
Amos Diggory strolled in with his usual friends. He spotted Lily and beamed at her. "'Lo, Lily!"  
  
Lily looked at and grinned. "Thanks so much!"  
  
Amos raised an eyebrow. "Uh... you're welcome?" and he walked away to his table. Lily continued to smile.  
  
"Thanks for what?" Julia asked in a whisper.  
  
"All morning I've been following these notes. They have poems and I even received a rose. I have a sneaky suspicion they're from Amos." Julia and Alex smiled.  
  
After lunch...  
  
Lily sighed as the hall emptied out. Midway through lunch, she realized that the last note didn't say where she was going to have to go next for a letter. She sighed heavily and glanced down at the parchment as she walked out. As she walked, red writing appeared before her eyes. *Rosewald*  
  
So Lily was off on her search again. She went to the library to look at books on this "Rosewald" character.  
  
"Uhg, where is it?" she whispered in a frustrated tone. She sighed and tossed the third book on Frances Rosewald down. She sighed again and let the back of her head slam into the bookshelf in back of her. Out of the corner of her left eye, she looked at the cover of the book. It was a dull forest green. There were silver letters that read "Famous Witch of the 1600's: Frances Rosewald". And most importantly, there was a picture.  
  
The picture was old and worn. There sat an elegant woman with white-blonde hair tumbling to her waist. She was sitting on a wood chair in a lovely, colorful garden. Her purple eyes gleamed at Lily and she smiled kindly and waved. She had few wrinkles on her middle-aged face.  
  
Lily smiled back and then a thought struck her. She recognized this photo. It hung somewhere in the school. But where...?  
  
"Divination," she gasped. Lily jumped to her feet and rushed out of the library.  
  
"One... more... stair..." Lily muttered as she stomped up the stone steps. She leaned against the wall as she reached the landing and caught her breath.  
  
To her right was the ladder that lead to the dark, mysterious classroom. And to the left... the same portrait of Frances Rosewald.  
  
The woman in the picture smiled warmly at Lily. "Hello," she spoke in a calm, caring voice. "You must be tired, walking all the way up here!"  
  
Lily nodded as walked steadily over to Frances's picture. "Have you, err, seen a note anywhere around here? Any boy come up here and drop a piece of parchment off?"  
  
Frances frowned slightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, my dear, but no boy has come up here with a note."  
  
Lily sighed. "Oh."  
  
"But," Frances said as she saw Lily's disappointed face. "A young man was up here earlier this morning. He told me to tell a girl named Lily Evans something. Are you Miss Evans?"  
  
Lily looked up and smiled. "Yes, I am Lily Evans."  
  
Frances continued. "He said that he wanted me to deliver this message: "Roses are red, Slytherins stink, and you are getting closer than you think". He also said to tell you... er, "cry"."  
  
Lily didn't have the slightest clue what "cry" meant, but she smiled brightly and waved anyway. "Thank you so much, Miss Rosewald." And she walked back down the many flights of stairs.  
  
Lily sat on the floor, her head in her hands. "Cry..." she muttered to herself. "Cry..."  
  
She had been sitting there for an hour, trying to figure out the meaning behind that word. "Cry..."  
  
Lily stood up and wrinkled her nose. "It's worth a shot."  
  
10 minutes later, Lily entered the girl's bathroom. There was a large puddle on the floor and sounds of a girls sobbing.  
  
"Myrtle?" Lily whispered. She looked around and spotted the girl sitting on the sink.  
  
"What... do you want?" Myrtle said between sobs as she looked up at Lily. She had thick glasses and brown pigtails. She had a ghostly appearance because... well... she was a ghost.  
  
Lily looked around for a note. "I was, erm, looking for a note."  
  
Myrtle cried again and pointed to the ground. Sure enough, in the middle of a puddle, there was a piece of parchment. Lily walked over, bent down, and hesitantly pulled the soggy paper off of the ground. "Uhg," she said as she looked down at it. She couldn't make out any of the words. "Siglioso" she muttered as she pointed her wand to it. The words instantly became clear. *Hallway*  
  
"Uh, Myrtle?" Lily asked. Moaning Myrtle looked up and wiped her eyes. Lily was starting to doubt that it was Amos who was leading her on this trail. Amos was too sweet to say "Slytherins stink," even if that was how he felt.  
  
"What did the boy who put this here look like?"  
  
Myrtle started crying harder. "H-he threatened me to p-promise... not to s- say..."  
  
Lily sighed. "Thanks anyway," she muttered. She stepped out the bathroom and immediately found the next clue.  
  
*Back to the beginning* was written in thin air in silver letters. Lily bit her lip. 'Back to the beginning? That's the Gryffindor common room...'  
  
Lily ran up the stairs and finally made it to the Fat Lady. She was bombarded with questions like "Why are you always in a hurry, dear?" and "What's that in your hand?"  
  
"Nosey old bat..." Lily muttered as she climbed through the portrait hole. She stood up and looked around. To her left were a few third years. To her right was...  
  
"Hello, Lily!" James said happily as he jumped over the back of the couch when he noticed her. She hid the letters behind her back and smiled a little. "Erm, hi James."  
  
"Where were you?" he asked. He looked up at him.  
  
"What are you, my mother?"  
  
He sniggered. She blushed a bit.  
  
"What's that you're hiding?" he asked, pointing her hands.  
  
"Oh, so now we're not my mother, now we're playing detective?"  
  
"I'm just wondering," he said simply. He strolled over to an armchair and plopped down. Lily found herself following him.  
  
"If you must know," she finally said. "I've been looking for notes all day."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Notes? What type?"  
  
Lily handed them to him and sat in the chair next to him. He read them all and smiled at her. "Clever fellow... making you roam the school looking for pieces of parchment. Why, it seems an awful lot like something I would do..."  
  
Lily's jaw hit dirt. Why hadn't she guessed it before? "Y-y-you?!" she gasped as she jumped out of the chair. James smiled at her.  
  
"M-m-me," he replied. She gasped again. "Lily, I've been wanting to talk to you, to explain. This was the only way."  
  
Lily couldn't help but force a small smile. "It was very sweet," she murmered.  
  
James grinned. "So will you hear my side of the story?" Lily bit her lip.  
  
"I guess..." she said as she sat back down in her chair. "What have I got to lose?"  
  
So James explained everything. From him liking her, to the kiss, to how he felt afterwards.  
  
"Horrible," he muttered. "I felt terrible. And I knew you wouldn't believe me! Because that was the person I was... before you gave me a chance!"  
  
Lily smiled slightly. "So do you believe me, Lily?" She bit her lip and nodded. She had heard the same story over and over. It had to be true.  
  
"Yes."  
  
James's smile couldn't be bigger. He jumped up and squeezed Lily in a big hug. "So will you give me another chance?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"What do you mean, "err"?" he asked as he pulled back.  
  
"There's one problem," she sighed. "I'm dating Amos Diggory."  
  
----- Yay! This is one of my favorite chapters. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had some really hard homework. Yuck. So I hope you liked this. How will James react? Review please! They make me happy. Especially when I have loads of homework... 


	28. Christmas

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Tracy, Alex, Julia, Helen, and Sally. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 28: Christmas  
  
-----  
  
James sat in the back of the room with a horrorstruck look on his face as he stared ahead. It was Transfiguration class, and McGonagall was giving the usual lecture. She was so caught up in it that she didn't even notice the something that had caused James to go pale...  
  
The two-person table right in front of James was occupied by non other than Lily and Amos. It wasn't the fact that they were sitting together that caused James to stare in awe. They were making out.  
  
James stared... and stared... to the point where he was rocking back and forth slightly on his chair. His lip was bleeding as he was biting it to keep himself from screaming. Back and forth... back and forth...  
  
"AHH!" he screamed as he feel backwards of the chair.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"James?" a voice muttered. James sat straight up and looked around wildly.  
  
"James? You're sweating, Prongs, what happened?"  
  
"Why'd you scream?"  
  
James looked down at himself. He was drenched in sweat. His lip was bleeding slightly. He also noticed that he was in his 4-poster bed.  
  
"It... it was just a dream..." he reassured himself. "It didn't really happen..."  
  
"What didn't really happen, Prongsie boy?" Sirius muttered. He sat down on the bed and Remus did the same. Peter was sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
"I-I had a dream," James murmured. He wiped is damp forehead.  
  
"Ooh, what was it about?" Sirius asked, now very interested.  
  
"Lily... Amos... chair..." James stuttered.  
  
"What?" Remus asked after he yawned. "Where they kissing or something?" James nodded slowly. He looked over to his bedside table to see the time. But that wasn't all he saw. There were two people standing there. A certain redheaded girl and a brunette boy... kissing...  
  
"AHHH!" James screamed as he sat straight up in his bed.  
  
"James?" Remus grumbled from his bed. "That you?"  
  
James scanned the room. That had been a dream too. Sirius was sleeping, his left hand hanging off the side of his bed. Peter was also in a heavy sleep. Remus was rubbing his eyes as he sat at the side of his bed. James pinched himself and it hurt a lot.  
  
"James why'd you scream? And why are you all sweaty...?" Remus asked as he trudged over to his friend's bed.  
  
"I had a dream. I-I was in class and Lily and Amos were... were... kissing," James muttered. Remus took a seat next to him.  
  
"Go on-"  
  
"-And then I woke up - well, at least I thought I woke up - anyway, so I woke up and you and Sirius were asking me questions about the dream... and... Lily and Amos were right over there-," he pointed to the dormitory door, "- kissing. And, well, then I woke up."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and sniggered a little. "Weird," he muttered. He walked back to his bed. "Happy Christmas."  
  
James woke up again a couple of hours later.  
  
"Who woke me?" he muttered as he turned back over. He heard footsteps and Sirius threw wrapping paper on him.  
  
"Presents!" he whispered and he left to go back to his pile. James threw his heavy covers off and instantly shivered. He threw on a big sweatshirt and charmed it to be extra warm.  
  
Sirius was kneeling on the floor next to a bunch off wrapping paper and opened presents. His white tee shirt had tape all over it as well as his blue sweatpants that he wore to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, look at this!" he whispered. James walked over to him and sat down cross-legged. Sirius handed James a very sparkly rose. James could smell it from his bed and it smelled wonderful. It was blood red and had a soft glow to it.  
  
"It's from Julia," Sirius explained. "Says it'll last forever!" He took the rose back and smiled at it. "I kinda feel bad," he said as he opened his next present, which was from Remus. "All I got her was a '100 Way to Trick a Teacher and Not Get Caught' book..."  
  
James snorted as he stood up again. He stretched. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm not in the mood for presents yet-"  
  
Sirius looked up at him, flabbergasted. "Not in the mood for presents? Who heard of such a thing?!" James smiled and left to shower.  
  
"Lils, present time!" Julia said as she bounced happily to her friend's 4- poster.  
  
"One more minute..." Lily muttered into the pillow.  
  
"Why are you so tired?" Alex called from her bed. "You went to sleep relatively early!"  
  
Lily sighed and turned her head to them. "I had a weird dream last night."  
  
Julia raised her eyebrows and kneeled down next to Lily's bed. "What happened?"  
  
"It's not important," Lily murmured and she turned her head away.  
  
"Of course it's important, I mean it kept you up!" Julia sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to tell us, it's ok." And she strolled back to her gifts.  
  
"Fine!" Lily yelled at her retreating figure. Julia stopped and walked backwards to her bed. "Uh huh?"  
  
Lily sighed. "It all started last night..."  
  
-----FLAAAAAASHBACK!-----  
  
"So will you give me another chance?" James asked.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"What do you mean, "err"?" he asked as he pulled back.  
  
"There's one problem," she sighed. "I'm dating Amos Diggory."  
  
James continued smiling for a moment but then the news sunk in. She was dating Amos Diggory... His smile faded.  
  
"Uh, come again?"  
  
"I said that I'm already seeing Amos," Lily repeated. She felt herself go red and looked at the floor.  
  
James just stood there. His mouth was open slightly and his face was drained of color.  
  
"A-A-A-A-A-Amos?" Lily nodded. She looked up.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed, James," she said. And she walked upstairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lily said as she closed the door behind her. "I feel so bad!" She sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. She took out her pajamas, changed, and slipped into her bed. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't.  
  
"Uhg!" she moaned as she toasted and turned. She finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Her dream wasn't as confusing as her usual ones. Actually, it was quite clear...  
  
Lily walked through a dark corridor. She found herself being pulled to the end. There was a door there that was opened a bit. A sliver of light poured out of it.  
  
Lily looked down at her attire. She was barefoot and was wearing a soft, silky dress that came down a bit past her knees. It was sleeveless and was a light blue color. Her hair wasn't up in the usual messy bun, but was flowing down her back.  
  
She kept walking until she came to the door. She opened it and the light filled the hallway in back of her. She stepped through the door and found herself in a garden. She heard a noise to her right but as she turned to see what it was, she woke up.  
  
-----END FLASHBACK!-----  
  
"I wonder what the noise was!" Alex mused as she listened to the story from her pile of presents. Lily shrugged.  
  
Some twenty minutes later, Lily was finished with opening her presents. She received a necklace from her parents, a cotton swab from Petunia, and piles among piles of candy from Alex, Julia, and Sally. Amos got her a ring.  
  
"It's so shiny!" Julia said as Lily examined the piece of jewelry. It was bright silver. "Sirius got me a '100 Way to Trick a Teacher and Not Get Caught' book," she sighed. Alex snorted.  
  
"Remus got me a necklace and matching earrings," she said as she showed her friends.  
  
Lily gasped. "They're lovely!"  
  
After breakfast, James sat by himself in the library. 'What a lousy way to spend Christmas,' he thought to himself. 'Lily-less.'  
  
James shifted in his seat. He flung his legs onto the table and slouched in his chair. He heard voices and grabbed his book to make it look like he was reading.  
  
"Did you like my gift?" a boy's voice asked. James recognized it... Amos! James guessed whom he was talking to and was right.  
  
"Yes I did," Lily said. James assumed they were sitting at the next table. He glanced over the top of his book quickly and watched them. Amos was sitting really close to Lily. Too close for James's liking...  
  
"How about mine?" Lily asked. "How did you like it?"  
  
"Loved it, of course! My favorite class had always been Muggle Studies, I'm glad you bought me the book on muggle products!" He touched her bun and sighed. "Your hair is so pretty, why don't you ever wear it down? It's always in a messy bun!"  
  
Lily frowned slightly. "I dunno... I like it this way." Amos sighed again.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a red book that was falling out of her bag. He sure was nosey.  
  
"Just my diary," she said as she glanced around the room, looking for a way out of the boring conversation. Amos raised both his eyebrows.  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
He ruffled his hair just like James when Lily looked at him. She blinked a few times, her eyes a bit wider than usual. James did everything in his power to keep himself from pouncing. Amos smiled. "What?"  
  
"Err, nothing," Lily said as she turned her attention back to the far wall. Amos reached over and lightly brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She pretended not to notice.  
  
'Uhg, why is he being so annoying?' she asked herself. She looked over at Amos and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go to my common room. I'll see you at lunch," she said calmly. Amos smiled and ruffled his hair again. "Ok, then there's no point in me staying here by myself," he responded. He got up and left. Lily watched him leave out of the corner of her eye and shook her head when he disappeared. James sniggered slightly as he watched her sigh in relief. She packed her bag and walked away, not noticing her diary falling out of it.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Mistletoe!" Julia cried as she, Alex, Remus, and Sirius entered the Great Hall for dinner. She grabbed Sirius's collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alex and Remus kissed too, though not as intensely. James entered to find himself the only one without a partner.  
  
"Ahem," he said, interrupting the couples. They separated.  
  
"Get Lily!" Sirius suggested. James turned a little red and so did Lily who appeared next to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Black," she said in a fake angry voice. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Everyone walked to the table to find Amos sitting there with Helen. She was explaining how great Sirius and Remus were to him.  
  
"...AND THEY'RE SO CUTE, DON'T YOU AGREE?" she yelled in his ear. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I think you're forgetting that I'm a boy," he told her. She huffed and moved a few seats down.  
  
"Amos!" Lily said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other Hufflepuffs?"  
  
He messed up his hair again. "It's winter break!" he told her. "I thought it would be nice if I joined you for some holiday dinner."  
  
She smiled politely and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She bit her lip.  
  
They started chatting and eating. Amos went on and on about how much he loved Lily. It made her kind of sick.  
  
"You're just so beautiful!" he repeated. She nodded.  
  
"I know, you told me already. Twice."  
  
Amos reached up to run his fingers through his hair YET AGAIN but Lily grabbed his arm before it could return to his hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her. She grinned.  
  
"Palm reading!"  
  
He smiled. "Ok, tell me what my future will hold."  
  
"Erm, I see... I see a girl. She has brown hair. And a- er- a son. Yeah, I see a son!" she said as she looked up at him. One eyebrow was raised.  
  
"You don't see a beautiful girl with soft, red hair?" he asked her. "What about a cat?"  
  
"No girl that looks like that and I see a, uh, blue cat," she made up out of nowhere. He withdrew his hand and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Lily," he beamed.  
  
After dinner, Amos strolled into the library. He forgot a book he needed for a potions report when he was there earlier. He walked over to the table where he and Lily had been sitting and sat on it, searching the shelves for a suitable book. He spotted one, right next to a red book. He grabbed the potions book and brought it back to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
He entered the warm, cozy room and sat down on a big black couch. He opened the book to see if it was the right one and found himself reading something else.  
  
----- Uhg, I'm sick. Yuck. A review will probably make me feel better, you know. Anyway, I'm sure you guessed what he has. I think I made it kinda obvious. Anyway, please review. I paused "Trapped!" so I can finish writing this. I have another Lily/James fic in mind, which I already wrote the first chapter of. Ok? So REVIEW! It makes me happy when you do. 


	29. Stuck on You

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Tracy, Alex, Julia, Helen, and Sally. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 29: Stuck on You  
  
-----  
  
"December 23,1977  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was sooooo great! AMOS DIGGORY ASKED ME OUT! He was so cute when he asked me! He pulled me out into the corridor and started stuttering "W-will y-y-you go -o-o-out w-with me?" It was adorable!  
  
I'm so exhausted. Julia and Alex pulled me with them to the library after lunch to talk about James. You should've seen the looks on their faces when I told them that I was going out with Amos. Haha, it was priceless.  
  
-Your still laughing redhead, Lily"  
  
Amos smiled. She thought he was cute. Lily Evans thought he was cute. Well, he was kind of going out with her, but still!  
  
"Nothing but praises about me, I'm sure of it," Amos told himself. "It wouldn't hurt to read more... it's only going to be about me..."  
  
(A/N: What an arrogant asshole!)  
  
"December 23, 1977  
  
Another thing that's been on my mind lately- James. It feels so strange when I talk to him. I really want to forgive him for the Tracy incident... I mean, everyone has the exact same story, and my friends wouldn't lie to me, right? So the truth probably is that Tracy lured him into the bookstore and kissed him. But I can't forgive James now. I already set it in everyone's mind that I hated his guts, and I can't just give that up now... or can I?  
  
-Hopelessly confused, Lily"  
  
Amos scowled. Lily couldn't forgive James! That would mean her getting close to James and further from Amos meaning a...  
  
"Breakup," Amos whispered. He turned the page, hooked to reading about Lily's life.  
  
"December 24, 1977  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Happy Christmas Eve. I'm really not in a great mood. James has just... well, I'll explain my day, and then you'll understand.  
  
So I woke up, bright and early. I walked down into the common room, when I received a letter. It was the first of a series of notes. They usually had a poem on them and a hint to where the next note it. I even got a rose! It was so thoughtful and romantic; I would've never expected it to be who it was.  
  
So after a day or roaming the school, looking in the library, talking to portraits, I walked back into the common room... that's where the last note had told me to go. I had thought the person that set this up was Amos the whole day, but guess who it was...  
  
You're right. It was James!"  
  
Amos scowled again. James had given his girlfriend a rose? James had written poems for his girlfriend? JAMES had sent Lily on a trail of love notes? WHY had Amos never thought of this?! It was pure genius!  
  
"So after James confessed, he asked for me to forgive him. He told me his side of the story and you know what I did... I forgave him! Did I do the right thing? I was kind of missing him...  
  
-Still a little confused, Lily"  
  
Amos rolled his eyes. He was being so silly. Lily wouldn't break up with him because she was friends with James again. He walked up into his dormitory, placed Lily's diary on the table next to him, and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up at around 7:00. She rolled out of bed and washed up in the bathroom.  
  
"I guess I'll write in my diary until everyone wakes up," she muttered to herself. She searched in the storage box at the foot of the bed for her diary, but didn't find it.  
  
"Uhg, I'll just write on paper," she muttered. Her diary was an InstaWrite Diary. This meant that you didn't need the actual diary in your possession to write in it. You could write on basically anything, tap it with your wand, and it would disappear off the surface and become a diary entry.  
  
When Lily's friends woke up, she trudged over to them.  
  
"Did you guys take my diary?" she asked them with one hand on her hip.  
  
"Nope... maybe someone else snagged it. You know, they'll find out your true feelings about James if they read it-"  
  
"Shut it, Julia," Lily murmured. "I didn't confess anything about James... especially things that AREN'T true."  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that you don't like James..." Alex said as she rolled off of her bed and took long strides toward the bathroom.  
  
At breakfast...  
  
"Oy! Lily!" Amos called to his girlfriend. He took the seat next to her and messed up his hair. Lily flinched.  
  
"Why do you do that?" she asked bluntly. He shrugged.  
  
"Hi Lily!" James called. Lily turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, James."  
  
Amos frowned a bit and then hugged Lily tightly. "I love you Lily-kins!"  
  
"That's what my dad calls me, Amos," Lily gasped, trying to pry Amos off of her. "Get off, you're hurting me!"  
  
Amos finally let go. He glanced quickly at James (who had one eyebrow raised) and then sighed deeply.  
  
After breakfast, Amos practically stalked Lily. He shouted random things at her in the corridors, such as "Love you!" and "You're my sweetie pie!"  
  
Finally, by the end of the day he had calmed down a bit. He and Lily were in the library, working on their potions essay together.  
  
"Look, right here," Lily said, pointing to the middle of the page. "That describes what Liviar is..." She started writing furiously. She could feel Amos watching her.  
  
"Hey Lily, Amos," someone called. Both of their heads shot up. James walked over to them.  
  
"'Sup?" he asked them.  
  
"Nothing," Lily responded casually.  
  
"Same," Amos said.  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then James hit his head. "Oh! Are you too on a... er..."  
  
"Yes," Amos said quickly. "We're on a date."  
  
"Oh... my bad," James said. He started to walk away when:  
  
"Wait, James, you can join us!" Lily called. James whipped around.  
  
"No I can't... you guys are on a date. Anyway, I need to go seek revenge on Tracy and Samantha," he said and walked out.  
  
In the common room...  
  
"Truth potion?" Sirius suggested as he, Remus, Peter, and James discussed revenge.  
  
"Nah," Remus said. "You did that to Snape already," he told James.  
  
"Yeah... ooh! I got an idea!"  
  
Later on that day...  
  
Amos walked up to his dormitory after his date with Lily. He smiled at himself. If Lily had any thoughts of leaving him, they were probably gone by now. He happened to walk past the diary as it glowed a dull red. Amos spotted this and picked up the book.  
  
"December 26, 1977 (A/N: is that the date at this point? I can't keep track)  
  
Diary-  
  
Christmas was, to say the least, weird. Amos was rather annoying the whole day. We were together in the library and he kept touching me and trying to get me to move closer to him. Uhg, it was so frustrating. James was nice today. I really hate to admit it to myself, but whenever he smiles, he's quite cute.  
  
-Weirded out by my boyfriend, Lily"  
  
Amos frowned. "Weirded out by my boyfriend"? Excuse him! He was her boyfriend for christssake! He could touch her if he wanted to! There was a fresh entry with still wet ink. 'This must be a InstaWrite Diary,' he thought to himself as he read on.  
  
"December 26, 1977  
  
Gosh, Diary, Amos is getting on my nerves! He's so clingy! Maybe I should dump him. But we were only together for three days... what should I do? I can't take this anymore. I even invited James on Amos and my date because it was so horrible. You know, talking to James might be the cause of this; whenever I talk to him, I get lightheaded and happy. Well, that's exaggerating, but I feel happy when I'm around him. He's matured a bit since the beginning of the year... thank the lord. Well, I have to go. Bye!  
  
-Lily"  
  
Amos threw the diary down.  
  
"SHE MIGHT BREAK UP WITH ME?" he yelled. "AHHH!"  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hello, Lily!" Amos called at breakfast the next morning. Lily flinched a bit and this time, Amos noticed this. He smiled slightly. "How's James?"  
  
She frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I asked 'How's James?' There's no higher meaning to that."  
  
"Erm... he's fine?' she suggested.  
  
"Good!" Amos said brightly. He walked over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. There was an audible groan from her as her eyes became wide. She didn't do anything. She just sat there.  
  
"Amos, this isn't working," Lily said when he stopped kissing her.  
  
"Damn right, this isn't working out," he sat, slamming the diary in front of her. She squeaked.  
  
"How... I mean, how did... what... why..."  
  
"Why don't you go find James and snog him or something," Amos spat. Lily turned bright red. Thankfully, the only people at breakfast so far were her, Amos, and Sally.  
  
"Amos, we're done," Lily hissed.  
  
"You can't dump me, because I thought of dumping you first."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"YES I DID!"  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES I DID, EVANS!"  
  
"DID YOU READ THE DIARY OR NOT? IF YOU DID READ IT, THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I WAS THINKING OF DUMPING YOU FIRST BECAUSE IT'S WRITTEN THERE, DUMBASS!"  
  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME A DUMBASS, YOU DUMBASS!"  
  
"THAT WAS ONE OF THE WORST COMEBACKS I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY FREAKIN' LIFE!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"THAT ONE'S RIGHT UP THERE TOO!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sally yelled. Lily was even redder than her hair and Amos was pretty close to that color also. "Amos, why did you read her diary?"  
  
"I-I-" he stuttered.  
  
"AHA!" Lily screamed, pointing her finger accusingly. "You HAD no reason, did you? Did you, Amos?"  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" Amos retorted.  
  
"HA! You're telling me what to do?"  
  
"Yes I am, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Diggory, I swear, if you say one more word-"  
  
"What are you going to do, huh? Poke me? Tap me? You can't to shit to me, Evans."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sally screeched. The two fighting people looked at her. Her face was as red as theirs.  
  
"Whos side are you on?" Amos sneered at her. "Pick one."  
  
"Amos, don't you dare tell me what to do," Sally shot back hotly.  
  
"Whatever, I'm out of here," Amos huffed and he stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
In the common room...  
  
"Ok, so when we go to breakfast?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Yes, for the millionth time!" James breathed. Sirius grinned.  
  
"It's so fun to piss you off."  
  
"It's great that my anger entertains you."  
  
"I know."  
  
They headed down into the common room where Remus was waiting with two tablets. "I get them!" he called.  
  
They walked down, meeting Peter at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you ready?" James asked him. Peter nodded. "It's all you," James reminded him. They proceeded into the Great Hall.  
  
"Go," Remus hissed to Peter. He slipped the tablets into Peter's chubby hand and followed James and Sirius to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"H-hi, Samantha," Peter said nervously as he walked over to the Hufflepuff table where Samantha was sitting with Tracy Greenburg.  
  
"Uh, hi Peter," she said, not looking at him. He took a deep breath and stumbled forward on purpose.  
  
"Oops," he said as he quickly dropped the tablets into their goblets.  
  
"Watch it, Pettigrew," Tracy said to him. He started to walk away when he bumped Samantha into Tracy: on purpose.  
  
"Oops," he repeated and walked away, satisfied with himself.  
  
Breakfast went on normally. James and Co. were questioning Sally and Lily about the fight when...  
  
"AHHHH!" Samantha yelled from the Hufflepuff table. Tracy glanced up.  
  
"What's- AHHHH!" she yelled too as she glanced down at Samantha's arm. There was blue gook oozing out of nowhere and it was heading for Tracy's arm.  
  
"GET THAT OFF!" Tracy yelled as she jumped up into the aisle. The blue ooze merely sped up and forced itself onto her arm. She felt herself being pulled back to the table towards Samantha. The blue stuff was already oozing from everywhere on Samantha's left side. Before they knew it, they were stuck together.  
  
"EEK!" Tracy squealed. She tried to break free, but this made everyone in the Great Hall laugh louder.  
  
"Holy moley!" Samantha cried. "WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER!"  
  
They stood up and tripped all over the place. Samantha was taller than Tracy, so she needed to bend down in an uncomfortable position. Her legs were longer, which caused the trips and falls because Tracy couldn't move as fast as her.  
  
"James!" Lily cried at the Gryffindor table. "Did you do this?"  
  
James nodded as he wiped away tears. "With some help, of course."  
  
Lily smiled. Then she did the only thing she thought was right...  
  
----- Haha! Cliffhanger! Woohoo! Yay! Ahh! Haha! What's Lily going to do? Maybe some of you can guess...  
  
Sorry for the bad word. Lily and Amos were in a fight, how do you fight like that without swearing a bit? 


	30. One More Thing

Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What will happen to make her change her feelings toward him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Rien. Niente. Well, except for Samantha, Tracy, Alex, Julia, Helen, and Sally. Heehee.  
  
Chapter 30: One More Thing...  
  
-----  
  
She laughed LOUDLY.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I'm changing this next part a bit because I realize I made them passing notes in class but... it's still vacation! Also, I'm adding some stuff to make the chapter a bit longer.)  
  
Later that day, James, Remus, and Sirius were talking in the common room.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, what's up with you and Lily," Remus asked.  
  
"Do you guys like potatoes?" Sirius asked randomly.  
  
James laughed. "Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I like pizza. What about you, Moony?"  
  
Remus threw a gold pillow at Sirius and laughed. "What are you talking about, Padfoot? You just asked if we liked potatoes, not pizza!"  
  
"I did?" came Sirius's muffled response. He threw the pillow off of him and smiled. "Wow, that's cool! So do you like bacon or not?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Prongs, how are things with Lily?"  
  
James shrugged. "They're fine. We're talking again, as you can probably see... I really like her... I just hope she'll give me another chance."  
  
"You didn't answer my question!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Maybe she still likes you," Remus said to James, ignoring Sirius completely. "Didn't she say that Diggory stole her diary? Maybe it was something in there that caused the fight, not just the fact that he read it."  
  
"You're probably right," James said nodding. "Ha, look at firstie over there. HA!"  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"What is he DOING?" Remus laughed in response to James's comment. "Oh my god, Jack Roberts is picking his nose over there!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"ANSWER. MY. QUESTION!"  
  
"Sirius, SHUT UP!" Remus roared as he flung another pillow at his friend, hitting his square in the face.  
  
So the rest of the day, James wondered if there was something else that had caused the fight between Amos and Lily. The only way to find out was to read the diary itself... but he couldn't do that. He had Lily's trust back, and he wasn't going to risk it. But he could ask her...  
  
"Hey, Lily, I have a question."  
  
"Ask away, James."  
  
James took the seat across from her in the library. She peered over the top of her book.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Ok, uh, what... caused the fight between you and Diggory?"  
  
"Well, you know, he read my diary," she said. She looked up at him again. "And, er, yeah."  
  
James nodded, but was disappointed with the answer. "Was there anything else?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened a bit and she buried herself in the book. "Maybe."  
  
"Can you tell me?" James asked hopefully.  
  
Lily sighed and put down her book. "Erm... I really don't want to..."  
  
"Oh, it's fine," James said in a hurried tone. "You don't need to tell me, I was just wondering."  
  
"I guess I can tell you... it'll come out anyway, won't it?" Lily said; she took a deep breath. "There was something written in the diary... well, too things, actually, that pissed Diggory off."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going... well, the first one was that I wrote that I didn't like him anymore. I said that he was too clingy-" Here James nodded violently, "-and that I wanted to break up with him."  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he wasn't too happy about that."  
  
Lily sighed. "And the other thing was-"  
  
"Hey, James, did you like my acting?" Peter yelled as he walked up to the table. "Oh, hi Lily... so James, did you? Do you think Samantha and Tracy figured it was me that did something to their drinks?"  
  
"Peter, I-"  
  
"I hope it didn't hurt them too bad, though," Peter said, suddenly going pale. "I mean, we'd be punish really harshly if we did something bad... or permanent... to them, would've we?"  
  
"Peter, I'm in the middle of some-"  
  
"Oh gosh, James, I think we could be expelled!" Peter squeaked. "We've been in enough trouble, this is probably strike three!"  
  
"Listen to me, I-"  
  
Peter jumped. "Oh gosh, I'm gonna go check on them!" Peter said and he hurried out of the library. James sighed and turned back to Lily.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Lily shrugged. "It's ok... but I hope you don't get expelled."  
  
James nodded in agreement. "You were saying before he came in here..."  
  
Lily turned a little red and looked away for a second before looking him in the eye. "Right. The other thing was... you."  
  
James raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit. "Me? What did you say about me? Did you write about how beautiful I was?" he added sarcastically, pretending to flip his hair.  
  
Lily laughed. "Yeah, something like that."  
  
James stopped pretending to be a girl and stared at Lily. "What... what did you write?"  
  
Lily blushed and looked at the table. "Erm... that I liked your smile... and uh, that you were a great friend," she added quickly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lily looked up and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. 'They're so pretty...'  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
James smiled one of his heart-melting smiles and Lily blushed a bit again.  
  
"Why are you confessing this too me?" he asked as he got up to take the empty seat next to Lily. "You're usually screaming 'JAMES YOU INSIGNIFFIGANT PRAT!' and now your telling me that you wrote in your diary about what I great person I am!"  
  
Lily smiled. "I guess you should know how I feel," she said with a shrug. James smiled again and even blushed a bit.  
  
"How DO you feel?"  
  
"Erm... I think you're an awesome person and a great friend," she responded. This wasn't what James was hoping to hear, but he beamed at her anyway. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you, ma belle fleur," he said as he stood up. He turned to walk about the library but:  
  
"Wait! James, one more thing!" he heard Lily calling. He turned around and the first thing he felt was Lily's lips on his.  
  
----- How did you like the ending? OMG THIS STORY IS OVER! *cries a lake* (sry, I can't use the term "cries a river" because it reminds me of the song). I LOVED WRITING THIS STORY!!!!!! Oh my gosh it's over...  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!  
  
Review please! =]  
  
I'd like to thank all of my reviewers...  
  
Stargirl1439, Glass-Slipper5, pixie-dust2525, lightprincess, sproxkkk, HPBeatles, I*Am*An*Angel, hemione1992, Lady Galadriel, btzfungrl09, mage ren, oppositesdistract, Kim, fanofJ/Lfics, LiLy MaLfOy13, laurea-vean, LilChocolateAngl, mione-xavier, FrightninglyObsessed, sign58, michelle, sneha, Anna, Bri, sirius_black, imagichan, WhiteLiliesWithAScar, mickey8701, Meeple, Cool Beanz, MioneJR, the_innocent_one, mrs. riddle, Niphredil Brandybuck, spreadthespit56, Cheri111, truegryfinndorgrit, distant34, snazzysnez, lolipoplozer, Sirius-lives-4-ever, and random.  
  
AND THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS YET TO COME (hopefully)! 


	31. BONUS CHAPTER! YAY!

**Author's Note** (a.k.a. something I never put up before a chapter. Consider yourself lucky by seeing this): Oh boy... it's June 6, 2004. It' been almost 2 months since I ended this story and almost a month since I wrote the one-shot sequel, and I _still_ find myself thinking of ways I can write more of this. I am really pathetic.  
  
Do I really need a disclaimer? Haven't you people gotten it yet? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!  
  
_I must warn you, this "chapter" isn't exactly humorous, as the main characters don't have a very bright future (all thanks to Rowling). I just _really_ wanted to write something. Some OotP spoilers._  
  
The third movie was great. Tom Felton=very hot.  
  
On with the bonus chapter...  
  
**Where Are They Now?**  
  
-----  
  
Lily Evans: Six feet under. Unfortunately, Lily died October 31st of the year 1981, a little over 3 years after she graduated Hogwarts, a little over a year since she had her son, Harry James Potter.  
  
James Potter: James too died that night to Lord Voldemort. His son, Harry, was the only one who survived the attack.  
  
Sirius Black: During June of 1996, Sirius fell through a mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries on a mission to help save his godson, Harry Potter. He is known as dead.  
  
Peter Pettigrew: Licking the dirt off of Lord Voldemort's shoes somewhere.  
  
Remus Lupin: During 1993-1994, Remus had been known as Professor Lupin, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, in Hogwarts. He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Julia Smith: A Healer in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The last time Julia saw Sirius in person was the morning of October 31st, 1981. He had proposed to her. She never saw him up close again, only in the newspapers and on "WANTED" posters. She is training to be a famous Quidditch player.  
  
Alexandria (Alex) Conner: One year after graduating from Hogwarts, Remus and Alex split up, though the two remained close friends. Six months later, Alex's Advanced Transfiguration books were published. She then moved to Italy, where she currently resides. She and Remus still write to each other, but have only seen each other once since she moved.  
  
Helen Douglass: Helen is currently living in America. She has gotten over Remus and Sirius (so she says; she still has pictures of the two she looks at) and is currently chasing after another man (the one she said was cute in chapter 15). She works in Cosette's Hospital for Health... as a janitor.  
  
Samantha [I don't think I gave her a last name. If I did, please tell me]: Is still friends with Tracy Greenburg. She is currently working at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop in Hogsmeade. The news of Lily's death brought a pang of guilt to her.  
  
Tracy Greenburg: Currently friends with Samantha and Amos Diggory. Is now working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Felt bad when she read about the Potters' death.  
  
Amos Diggory: He too bit his lip when learning that Lily and James were dead. He works with Tracy in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Amos lost his son, Cedric, to Lord Voldemort June 24, 1995.  
  
Sally Walsh: An "Unspeakable" in the Department of Mysteries. She made up with Amos after graduation, though she still remained Lily's friend.  
  
Severus Snape: Currently the Potions teacher at Hogwarts. His pastimes include humiliating Harry Potter, taking points off of Gryffindor, and not washing his hair.  
  
Bellatrix Black: Waiting to lick Voldemort's shoes when Pettigrew is done. She is responsible for the death of Sirius Black.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Married with one son, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Narcissa Black: Married with one son, Draco Malfoy.  
  
----- Did I leave anyone out? Fell free to tell me. Also, if you can find Samantha's last name, please let me know.  
  
I told you this bonus chapter wasn't funny. Actually, it was probably funnier than the other chapters; I have a bad sense of humor.  
  
Yeah! Not even two pages!  
  
**REVIEW!**


End file.
